Beautiful Miracles
by Cinnamint Kitty
Summary: What happens when Elizabeth Turner dies giving childbirth? Jack pretends to be a father that's what. He must protect the twins as he awaits the return of Will. But is the curse broken? And what will the twins think when they find out who Will really is?
1. Life and Death

**A/N: Here's my NEW Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic POST AWE. For those of you who have read Far Away, the POTC fic I finished yesterday, I hope you enjoy this one just as much!  
**

* * *

Chapter One

Life and Death

Elizabeth Turner screamed in pain as she pushed. She was in the process of delivering her baby. "The heads crowning," the midwife told Elizabeth. Jack smiled and decided to be brave and take a look at the babys head. "Whoah!" he exclaimed, turning away. Elizabeth pushed again and within seconds, a baby was heard crying. The midwife looked up at Elizabeth as she held the baby in her arms. She smiled at Elizabeth and Jack. She said, "It's a boy." Elizabeth smiled as the midwife handed the baby over to another woman. Elizabeth began to scream in pain again, causing the midwife to take a look. The midwife looked from Jack to Elizabeth."There's another baby in here. Come on, Ms. Turner. I want three real good pushes and we'll have this youngin' out."

Elizabeth looked shocked. Another baby? It'd be hard with just one but now it was going to be harder, especially without their father, Will, around to help out. Elizabeth nodded to the midwife, pushing as hard as she could. This went on for a few minutes longer before the second baby emerged. The midwife stood with the second infant in her arms, smiling even more. She looked at Elizabeth after gathering the first child in her arms. She approached the expecting mother and handed her the twins. "Boy and Girl," the midwife said before leaving with the other woman. It was all to give Elizabeth time alone with her children.

Elizabeth beamed down at the babies in her arms then looked up at Jack. Weakly, she said, "Jack, I have this feeling that... I'm not going to be here to see my children grow up and without Will, they'd be considered orphans." Elizabeth paused when seeing the strange look on the great Captain Jack Sparrow's face. "Do me a favor and take care of them for me. Not as their uncle but as their father, until Will returns. Don't give my children false hope that he'll come home. Tell them... that you're their father."

Jack nodded understanding at what Elizabeth was trying to say, even though it didn't make any sense to him. Why wouldn't she live? She was healthy and everything. Jack sighed and looked down at the twins. He asked, "What are ye goin' to name the babes, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth knew of the two perfect names. She had thought about what to name her child everyday since she found out that she was pregnant. Now, there were two babies. She'd give them the names she had picked out.

"I was thinking... William Keith Turner III, after Will of course and Isabella Marie. Bella for short," Elizabeth answered, looking at her children then back up at Jack. She sighed before saying, "I've lost too much energy, Jack. You must think I'm crazy, talking about death when I just gave birth to the two most beautiful babies in the world. Just make sure to tell them I loved them and when you see Will in ten years tell him that I loved him more than life himself and that I'm sorry I couldn't be with him when he sets foot on land again."

Jack nodded, taking the babies from Elizabeth. _It's like she's just throwing them away_, Jack thought to himself. _But she loves them_. Jack bent down kissing Elizabeth on the forehead. Elizabeth looked up at Jack, smiling weakly. Almost in a whisper, she said, "I'm sorry for everything, Jack. For tricking you into thinking I loved you and tieing you to the Pearl and leaving you for the Kraken. In truth, you've become my best friend." A tear slid down Elizabeth's face as she apologized to the pirate.

"Yer a great pirate, Lizzie and you'd be an even better mother."

"Just take care of them, Jack." Elizabeth's voice began to fade away. To Jack, she looked weaker and paler as their conversation progressed.

"I'll do my best," Jack replied. Elizabeth smiled faintly before her eyes started to glass over and close. Surprisingly to Jack, silent tears fell down his face. He turned and with the twins, he walked out of the room. He looked at the midwife who was returning to fetch the twins from Elizabeth. Mrs. Brown frowned, knowing that something was wrong.

"She's dead," Jack whispered, having a hard time believing it. Mrs. Brown shook her head and replied, "I'm so sorry for your loss. I should probably make proper arrangements for the twins to be taken care of." Mrs. Brown went to take the twins but Jack backed away.

"No!" Jack exclaimed. "Elizabeth... Ms. Turner said that they're to be me charge and no one elses." Mrs. Brown tried to protest but Jack wouldn't here of it. He walked out of the Swann manor, leaving Mrs. Brown dumbfounded. He walked through Port Royal and smiled slightly at the sight of his ship coming into view.

* * *

That had been almost one year ago since Elizabeth Turner had passed to the Other Side. Jack thought about that day as he glanced down at Willy and Bella sound asleep in the makeshift bassinette. Lucky for him, he had his crew to help with the twins. Especially AnaMaria. She took over the motherly role and watched over the two as if they were her own.

Jack turned around, feeling a presence behind him. He wasn't at all shocked to see AnaMaria. She came closer to him and looked down at the two sleeping babes, placing an arm on Jack's shoulder. She turned her attention to Jack and said, "Elizabeth would be proud of ye, Jack. Yer doin' a mighty fine job with keepin' these babes safe from harm. Nine more years til Will returns."

Jack turned before replying, "I'm worried, AnaMaria. The curse is supposed to be broken if Elizabeth remains faithful and through those nine months apart from one another, she was. But does that count? Will the children ever have their real father? What if Calypso gives warning to Will that Elizabeth's gone but doesn't inform him of Willy and Bella? What if Turner doesn't come back?"

AnaMaria chuckled, resulting in a glare from Jack. "I'm sorry," AnaMaria apologized after placing a soft kiss on Jack's cheek. "But ye worry too much, Jack. Will loved Elizabeth and I'm pretty sure that the curse will be broken in ten years. He'll take one look at these two babes and fall in love with them like all of us have. You'll see."

Jack nodded, looking back at Willy and Bella. He smiled, seeing how Willy had a small tiny and chubby arm wrapped around his younger twin sister.

"Lookie here," Jack said, pointing to Willy and Bella. "It's like they already know they're all each other has."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I know it starts off kind of slow but it'll get better in the following chapters! So please don't judge on the first chapter alone. I'm rather proud of how it actually turned out! Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Words and Steps

Chapter Two

Words and Steps

It seemed like the years were going by so quickly for Jack Sparrow and the rest of the _Black Pearl_ crew. Bella and Willy were two and old enough to start walking and talking but this worried Jack. No matter how much Mr. Gibbs, Jack and AnaMaria tried to push the twins forward, they didn't talk or take a single step. Until one day, Jack and AnaMaria were below deck in the captain's quarters with the twins playing with them and talking to one another.

"Come on, lass," pleaded Jack to Isabella. "Do it for papa. Just one step or one word. That's all I'm askin' from ye." AnaMaria giggled. Jack had grown quite fond of the Turner twins in just the two years of them being aboard the _Pearl_. AnaMaria approached Jack and the young girl with her brother in her arms. It'd be hard for both AnaMaria and Jack when Will returned and they would have to hand them over to their true biological father.

Jack moved the golden brown curls out of Bella's face, smiling as Bella finally took her first steps. But the steps weren't towards Jack or AnaMaria. Instead, Isabella Marie Turner's first steps were towards a bear dressed as a pirate that AnaMaria had made for her. She bent down, picking up the bear and hugged the stuffed animal close to her. Jack and AnaMaria laughed. Jack looked up at AnaMaria and Willy before saying, "Look's like she's already having an interest in us pirates."

AnaMaria brushed dark brown curls out of Willy's face as he pulled on her midnight black hair. "Ow. Ow. Ow," AnaMaria groaned as she tried to pry her hair out of the chubby little fingers. Willy giggled as he drooled. He cooed as AnaMaria hugged him close to her. "They be lookin' more an' more like their parents each day. Dontcha think, Jack?" AnaMaria cooed. To her these were the most beautiful babies in the world and she was falling in love with their curls.

Jack stood, swooping a giggling Bella up into his arms. He looked at AnaMaria with longing eyes. AnaMaria's mouth hung open. She shook her head and said, "No , Jack. For the last time, I'm not ready to be a mum and if this is about Will... you can't tell him about Bella and Willy. He's not allowed to know about what's going on in this world."

Jack sighed, glancing down at Bella who was starting to doze off in his arms. He replied, "I know, AnaMaria. I know. But Elizabeth's gone. He'll be devastated if he hears about it from anyone else but us. What if that wench Calypso pays him a visit and tells him about the babes? He'll think she wasn't faithful to 'im!" AnaMaria glared at Jack and was about to reply when footsteps could be heard running down the stairs.

Within minutes, Gibbs stood in the doorway, smiling. "It's Will. He said he'd thought he'd drop by," the old man said. Jack and AnaMaria exchanged looks with one another before turning back to Mr. Gibbs. Jack asked, curiously, "You didn't tell Mr. Turner about Bella and Willy did ye? Elizabeth has strict orders that he's not to know until his ten years are up." Gibbs shook his head and answered, "No, Cap'n. I know how much it means to ye and AnaMaria to follow out with Mrs. Turner's wishes."

Jack and AnaMaria nodded to the old man as he disappeared from the doorway and went back up the stairs. Jack sighed and handed the tired child to AnaMaria. "I'll go talk to him. I'll tell him about Elizabeth but I'll make sure he comes back in ten years... for Bella and Willy."

Jack turned to go when AnaMaria stopped him. "Jack," she began. "It's a good thing yer doin'. A husband deserves to hear about his wife and it's even better what yer doin' for the children. So many people want Will. If they knew..." The male pirate and captain of the _Black Pearl_ nodded to AnaMaria, showing her he understood what she was trying to tell him.

* * *

Will looked around the _Black Pearl_, smiling. He thought he'd have the chance to see his Elizabeth, even if it was only just for a few moments. His grin grew wider when he saw his very good friend, Jack Sparrow, walking up the stairs from below deck. The two grown men nodded at one another and shook hands. Will frowned seeing that Elizabeth wasn't with them. "Jack, where's my Elizabeth?" Will asked, showing concern. Jack sighed as he ran a hand over his beard. 

"Jack?"

"Elizabeth's gone, Will," Jack told him in a hushed voice. He tried to word everything carefully. Will looked at the whole crew one by one from the midget, Marty, to the trouble-making duo, Pintel and Ragetti. He knew what Jack meant by the looks on everyones faces. His eyes burned and he knew it was from trying so desperately to keep himself from crying.

"How?" Will asked, dazed and confused. He was still having trouble believing it. Jack hesitated for a few minutes before blurtting out, "Malaria. She died from Malaria."

"When?"

"About nine months after you left, Will. She wanted me to tell you that she loved you more than life."

Will couldn't stop the tears now. They ran down his tan face like a river. Jack frowned more and pulled Will into a hug, something he didn't do very often. Jack could hear Will mumbling through sobs how they went through hell and back to be together and how they were supposed to start a family upon his return.

It was destroying Jack inside. Elizabeth and Will had been his family and best friends. To a certain extent he knew just how miserable Will was feeling. He too missed Elizabeth. Especially her bossiness. The whole grew missed her. Will jerked away and looked at Jack, angrily, "I must be going now, Jack. You understand."

Jack nodded but stopped Will as the young captain was about to leave. Will pulled away and snapped, "What?"

"Promise me that ye will come back in eight years, Will. Not on the sea and not on the _Pearl_. In eight years, meet me in St. Maarten. I'll meet you at sunset."

"Why should I?"

"There's something important that ye need to know but ye can't know now. Elizabeth's orders."

Will stared at Jack, flabbergasted. What did he mean by something important? Elizabeth and Will loved one another. Was Elizabeth unfaithful to him? No that was impossible. "She was unfaithful.. wasn't she, Jack?" Will asked, hoping that Jack proved him wrong. Jack gave off a smile and answered, "Will, ye know the lass loved ya. She was more than faithful. Just promise ye will come back."

Will sighed and nodded slightly. "Aye," he replied. "St. Maarten in eight years at sunset. See you then, Jack."

* * *

Jack sighed as he walked back down below deck and into his cabin. AnaMaria and the twins were all fast asleep. Jack chuckled as he took Willy out of AnaMaria's arms and placed him in his bassinette. He went to take Isabella from AnaMaria but the female pirates grip was tight on the little girl. "Ana..." Jack whispered over and over until AnaMaria woke up. 

"How'd it go with Will?" AnaMaria asked, eager to know what went on between the two friends. Jack took a seat in a nearby chair and sulked. He turned to AnaMaria and said, "Please don't ever make me do that again."

"Jack, I didn't make ye do a damn thing. It was yer choice to talk to Turner," AnaMaria scolded. "If ye didn't, he'd know something was up."

"I think he already does. I had to lie and tell him that Elizabeth died from Malaria."

"But he's coming back right?" AnaMaria asked, placing Bella in another bassinette. Jack nodded and replied, "Aye, he is, AnaMaria. In eight years in St. Maarten at sunset I'm to meet him. Maybe then you'll be ready to start a family too."

* * *

**A/N: What'd you guys think? I thought Will deserved to know about Elizabeth so I made him show up on the Black Pearl. It even sorta shows how Jack and AnaMaria feel about each other and even Bella and Willy. Anyway... please review! I'm so in to this story that Chapter Three may be up later tonight or early tomorrow. Enjoy!**


	3. Toy Swords

**A/N: A review was submitted last chapter about some plotholes regarding about where the twins get milk from and why Will can't know about the twins. I meant to leave an A/N last chapter stating how up until Will's return, each chapter will be a year for the twins. For example, in chapter one it's their birth and a year with Bella and Willy being on the Pearl, etc. In the first chapter, Elizabeth wants Jack to take care of the twins just incase Will doesn't return. I was also leaving this for when Will returns but Will is not to know about the twins because Elizabeth's afraid he'll abandon his duties and thus end up like Jones. Also, as you may have already figured out, the after scene of AWE has been thrown out. I totally disregarded that scene. If you have any more questions, feel free to send a message my way! And thanks for all the reviews!  
**

* * *

Chapter Three

Toy Swords

Another year went by for Jack and AnaMaria. Another year sooner to losing the twins. Another year closer to Will Turner's return. They were sad but also excited. They'd keep in mind to ask Will if they could be their godparents. There was just one thing that troubled Jack. He was considering giving up piracy which he never thought he'd do. His father hadn't for him so why should he for his own children? He shook the thought off as he went back to carving two toy swords, one for Bella and one for Willy. His mind soon was found wondering back to a year ago when he had told Will of Elizabeth's fate. He hated that he had to lie to his best friend like that but knew it had to be done.

Not paying any attention, his knife slipped cutting him deeply. "Bloody hell!" he screamed out. He threw the two wooden swords down and grabbed a nearby cloth. He wrapped it around his hand and looked at the three-year-old twins. Their large brown eyes gazed up at him in fascination. The pirate couldn't help but smile at them. "What?" he asked them, quite amused. The twins giggled as they ran off, holding hands. Jack chuckled and stared at the door to see AnaMaria dodging the running children.

She leaned up against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest, smiling at the male pirate. "I think you've fallen in love," AnaMaria teased, trying not to laugh. Jack shook his head and picked up the almost finished wooden swords. He looked at AnaMaria and replied, "I'm only doin' this for their mother, AnaMaria. Nothing more."

"Give it up, Cap'n Jack. You're not as coldhearted as you lead on to be," AnaMaria said as she came closer to Jack with her arms still crossed. AnaMaria knew she was right. Jack spent most of his time with Isabella and William. Most of the time his co-captain, Barbossa, was left in charge of the _Black Pearl_. They're destination was the Agua de Vida for the Fountain of Youth. Everyone was against going but knew that they didn't do go. They were afraid for the Turner twins. Everybody, even Barbossa, wanted to be near the twins and protect them.

They had to keep Captain Will Turner's children a secret to all, especially the East India Trading Company. Jack sat back down on his stool and started putting the finishing touches on the wooden swords. AnaMaria took a look at what Jack was carving into the wood. For an adult, AnaMaria was still as curious as a child. She let out a laugh, saying, "If you're only doing this for their mum then why are you making two wooden swords with their names carved into them?"

"They'll children," Jack replied. "They need toys. You can barely find toys when you're pirating, AnaMaria." AnaMaria huffed and said, "You want them to be pirates like the rest of us." Jack shrugged and looked up at AnaMaria after finishing carving 'Isabella' into one sword. "So what?" Jack asked before getting to work on writing 'William' into the second sword.

AnaMaria raised an eyebrow at Jack. What was with him? She liked how he had turned out but his only priority now were Isabella and William, who weren't even his. _Maybe he thinks he owes it to Elizabeth and Will to take care of them_, AnaMaria thought to herself. Jack set down Willy's wooden sword and smiled at his work. He examined them and nodded in approval as did AnaMaria.

Jack headed up to the main deck with AnaMaria following close behind. They stopped in their tracks when someone yelled, "Bloody baby pirates!" AnaMaria and Jack looked at each other and as if on cue both said, "Barbossa." They quickly ran up the stairs, stumbling on their way. When they reached the main deck, they didn't see Barbossa anywhere. "Up here!" the old pirate called out. Jack and AnaMaria looked up to see Barbossa with a rope around his ankle in the air. He was hanging upside down.

"Get me down!" shouted Captain Hector Barbossa. Jack let out a snicker and asked, "How'd you get up there?" Barbossa didn't have to answer. The twins did that for him by giggling. AnaMaria heard the giggling children and turned to look at Jack. "They're three years old. How'd they get a man twice their size up there?" she asked Jack. He shrugged and laughed even harder at his co-captains problem.

"Pintel! Ragetti! Cut the old man down!" Jack commanded as he walked over to the brother and sister. He knelt down so he was eye level with them. With a raised eyebrow, he held out his hands. Each twin put a small hand in Jack's. He smiled at them and stood. Hand in hand with the twins, he walked below deck.

He explained, "Isabella and William, you're suppose to behave. If there's one person ye want to like you, it's Captain Barbossa. Understand?" He looked down at the twins who were staring up at him. In unison, they replied, "Yes, Papa."

Jack led Bella and Willy into the cabin he shared with them. "Go sit on my hammock," he instructed. "I have a present for the both of you." The twins gasped in shock and with a squeal ran to Jack's hammock. They climbed up after several tries and sat there restlessly, awaiting their gifts. Jack picked up the two wooden swords and handed them each one. They hugged their swords only after jumping off the hammock to hug Jack's legs.

Jack laughed. "AnaMaria will be right in to get you too cleaned up and then I want ye to apologize to Barbossa," he said. The twins nodded as Jack turned to leave the cabin to go get AnaMaria. He could hear the children pretending to spar with one another.

_WHACK!_

Jack stumbled to the ground. He rubbed the back of his legs as he looked at the twins.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you guys think of Chapter Three? Yes, I know it doesn't say how the twins managed to get a full grown man up in the air. I wanted it that way so the readers could decide how it happened. Please review! Reviews are what keep me going! I'm shocked at 7 reviews with just 2 chapters! Thanks so much everyone! So don't stop! Keep reviewing! **


	4. Happy Fourth Birthday!

**A/N: Thank you so much for the all the reviews! Just a heads up you might not be getting a lot of updates this coming week. I will be busy from Thursday to Monday. Thursday, Friday and Saturday is the local fair. The weekend holds open houses AND on Monday, I'm going to the zoo! I'll to get at least to Chapter Ten before that! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Happy Fourth Birthday!

Jack and AnaMaria crept quietly into the captain's quarters, trying hard not to disturb the twins. In their arms were presents from the whole crew for their fourth birthday. Jack also knew that today would be the day when he would tell the twins all about their mother. Ever since Willy and Bella could talk in full sentences, they asked her. It hurt him and AnaMaria when the twins would get hurt and cry for Elizabeth.

On occassion they would even refer to AnaMaria as 'mama' or 'mum'. AnaMaria made sure that she corrected the children as often as possible. She knew she could never replace Elizabeth. It didn't matter if Bella and Willy never even knew her. She was their mother and the one person who loved them more than anything else.

Jack and AnaMaria placed each present carefully around the small beds before shaking the children awake. Both sets of small brown eyes stared at the gifts as if it were Christmas. They each rushed to the gifts, giggling. "Happy Fourth Birthday!" cheered Jack and AnaMaria. The crew were all in the captain's corners and in the hall, watching in amazement at how excited the children were.

There were clothes, dolls and books on pirates for Isabella, who even at the age of four, was showing a large interest in pirates and she could already read. For William, he received clothes, three different types of dice games, and marbles. Willy never showed much interest in pirating but like his true father, he had such a fascination with swords. Jack longed to get Willy and Bella their very own swords but AnaMaria along with Barbossa had convinced them that it was still too early for them to have their first weapon.

AnaMaria glanced at Jack. He nodded to her and smiled as AnaMaria left the chambers to go retrieve one more gift. When the twins were asleep during the night, the pirates stopped in Tortuga to drink and be with women. But not Jack and AnaMaria. The two had other plans and one more present to pick up for the twins.

When AnaMaria returned, Bella had already had her nose barried into a book about the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, Will Turner. It was definitely a great book for her everyone thought. This way Bella would get to know her father without actually knowing it's him and everyone knew that the information would be shared with her brother. Willy was playing with his marbles, scowling everytime he messed up. Jack said, "Willy, Bella... Ana and I have one more gift." AnaMaria laughed as she made her way through the crowd of pirates. Jack was more excited than the twins. All three of them were bouncing up and down with excitement.

The twins squealed to see the last gift. In AnaMaria's arms was a small female puppy. The puppy was mainly black with one white spot around her right eye. AnaMaria sat the puppy down to see the children run towards the puppy, hugging her and petting her. The puppy yipped and wagged her tail, eager to play with her brand knew family.

Bella and Willy went to take off with their puppy when Jack stopped them. Bella and Willy glared at him. After all, they didn't understand why he was holding them back. It was their birthday. They should be able to do what they want. Jack turned to the crew who left. Now left in the room was Jack, AnaMaria, Bella, Willy and the puppy, who sat down still wagging her small tail.

"I don't mind if ye two children run off and play with your pet but first things first. I'll tell you about your mother," Jack began. The twins fell to the ground on the bums. They were now all ears. Jack sat, looking at AnaMaria, who nodded her approval. "Four years ago on January 1st, your mother died giving birth to you. Her name was Elizabeth Swann and one of the best people I knew. She was a damn --"

AnaMaria cleared her throat to get Jack's attention. He looked at her and she shook her head at him. He knew what she was refering to. His language. Jack smirked and continued, "She was a great pirate and almost a year before you were born, she was made Pirate King, or Pirate Queen as she came to call herself since she was... indeed a woman." Before he could finish, Bella asked, "Did she know Will Turner? I was reading in my book that he's a wonderful pirate and charters souls to their resting places in the locker. Everyone says he's much better than Davy Jones."

Jack didn't know how to answer without giving the secret away. AnaMaria sensed this and explained, "Yes, she knew Will Turner. They grew up together. Ye see, on the voyage from England to Port Royal, Jamaica, the royal navy rescued a young boy out of the water. He was left in Elizabeth's charge. Will and Jack taught Elizabeth everything they knew. Will was an amazing swordsman which helped your mother in her final adventures. Jack introduced her to the world of pirating."

The twins stared in awe. By this time, the puppy had fallen asleep with her head resting on Jack's foot. "The day you two came into your mother's life, she was so happy but knew that she wouldn't see you grow up to be a young man and young lady," Jack said. "She loved you both very much in just minutes of seeing your faces. I know she's proud of what you two are becoming."

Jack paused, thinking. AnaMaria raised her eyebrow, suspiciously. She was afraid of what Jack might do or say next. "How would ye like to meet Will Turner?" Jack asked. AnaMaria gasped, eyes wide. She couldn't believe Jack. He was practically giving away the secret! She reminded herself to give Jack a talking to before the end of the night. AnaMaria was brought back to reality when Bella asked, "But he's not allowed to set foot on land."

The male pirate nodded after taking a sip from a bottle of rum that was close by. "Yes and no. Ye see, it's ten years on sea. One day at land. Enless the person he leaves here in this world remains faithful to him until his return. If his love remains true to him, the curse will be broken in six years."

"What did Mama look like?" Willy asked, not seeming to care about Captain Will Turner. Jack smiled and reached down, ruffling Willy's curls. "She was quite tall," Jack explained. "Her eyes were brown and her hair was a golden brown with curls. Quite like Isabella. When Elizabeth and I first met, she was more of a lady. Practically always in dresses. But as she spent more of her time aboard the _Pearl_, she fancied trousers and a man's shirt. She was quite fond of her cutlass too."

Jack stood, moving to his special cabinet. After removing a key from around his neck, he unlocked it pulling out Elizabeth's old and most cherished weapon. He unsheathed it to show the twins. Jack had done his best to keep it in good condition. AnaMaria giggled hearing the 'oohs' and 'awes' from the children.

"Will made this for her," Jack said, sadly. He wanted so badly to mention that he wasn't their father. That Captain Will Turner was. That the cutlass was a wedding present from Will to his Elizabeth. But he couldn't. It'd be against everything he had promised Elizabeth. All documentation on Isabella and William Turner refered to Jack as their father, thus giving them his last name Sparrow.

Jack placed the cutlass back in it's hilt as he thought of Elizabeth and Will. Six more years he told himself. It was true that he loved both Bella and Willy like they were his own but they weren't. They were Will's and he'd do everything humanly possible to protect the children from harm.

He gazed at the twins who were staring at him. Placing the sword back in the cabinet, he told the twins again, "Happy fourth birthday, Bella and Willy."

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter Four! I used my dad's dog (who's a he irl and unusually obese lol) as my idea for the puppy. They haven't named her so any ideas? I'd hate to refer to her as puppy or dog! lol And again, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Calypso's Visit

Chapter Five

Calypso's Visit

The crew of the _Black Pearl_ sailed through the worst storm of the year. They all rushed quickly to their posts, trying to keep the large ship from capsizing. To keep Bella and Willy safe, they were left in AnaMaria's care. Jack wouldn't trust the twins with anyone else except her. She was an amazing pirate. He knew they would be safe.

Jack and Barbossa took turns trying to steer the ship and to keep control. Jack Sparrow handed the ship over to Barbossa before he he headed below deck to check on the twins. However, this time someone stood in his way. Jack scowled and realized that the one who stopped him was the sea goddess, Calypso. "Ah, Calypso," Jack greeted. "What brings ye here to my ship?"

Calypso gave off a smug smile and replied, "The twins. Their not yours, Jack." Jack glared at Calypso. He tried to dart around her but everytime he moved, she was immediately in front of him. Jack crossed his arms and answered, "Aye. I know the babes aren't. I promised their mum that I'd protect them."

"Do ye really think that Will plans on meeting you in five years, Jack?" Calypso asked, raising an eyebrow. This angered Jack. Will had given him his word. That meant a lot to Jack. Jack snapped, "Even if the lad doesn't come back, I will search for him. These children need their father. Their REAL father, Calypso."

Calypso laughed and a boom of thunder was heard. "You've grown too attached, Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack shrugged, not caring about what the goddess had to say. "Look, Calypso, I have respect for such a fine goddess like yourself but I must check on Isabella and William," Jack said.

"Isabella and William should know who their true father is, Sparrow."

"And they will. Elizabeth said to not tell Will he's the father until he returns. Therefore, the twins must not know about Will. What would I tell them, Calypso?" Jack shouted. In a sarcastic voice he continued, "Aye, children. Yer father was stabbed by a squidman named Davy Jones but to keep him alive, I helped yer father stab Jones' heart so he could live but now he's the captain of the Flying Dutchman. One day on land. Ten years at sea. That's how it works."

Calypso rolled her eyes. "When do ye plan on telling them, Jack?"

"When Will comes back! Like his wife wanted!" Jack paused for a moment to catch his breath. "Did ye come here for something important or just to nag the bloody hell out of me?" Calypso chuckled and replied, "Both."

"What is it, Calypso? Is Will alright?" Concern for his friend surfaced in Jack's voice. Almost immediately, it went from steady and confident to shakey and weak.

Calypso nodded. "Aye, Jack. Mr. Turner is indeed alright. It's about his curse."

"You mean to tell me that yer here nagging me about hiding his children from him and that it's not going to be lifted, right?"

Calypso shook her head and answered, "On the contrary, Captain Sparrow. Before the birth of her children, Elizabeth remained faithful and always kept her lover's heart safe. Now you have it in your possession, Jack. Because Elizabeth died bringing Will's children into the world, I'm lifting the curse the day he sets foot on land but only after you tell Will Turner of his son and daughter. Understand?"

Jack nodded. He was glad. For the question that had haunted his mind since the birth of William and Isabella was now answered. "Thank you, Calypso," Jack said. Calypso nodded at him before disappearing. The male pirate sighed and looked up as the last raindrops pelted his face. "It was a bloody sign," he murmured to himself. "She was telling me she was coming."

As Jack talked to himself, AnaMaria came up above deck to see if the storm was over. "Jack?" AnaMaria called out. Jack snapped back into the real world and gave off a toothy grin to AnaMaria. The female pirate approached Jack. Something had to be up with him. "AnaMaria!" Jack exclaimed. "No more worries! In five years Calypso said she was going to free Will of the curse! The children will have their real father!"

AnaMaria let out a small squeal of excitement as she hugged Jack. "Okay, so now that I heard yer good news. How about ye hear mine?"

Jack nodded, still smiling. "What is it, Ana?"

"Jack, I'm pregnant. Yer going to be a father, Cap'n Sparrow."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this chapter may be sucky and even short but I really wanted to update tonight! I just didn't know what to write about so I decided Calypso needs to give someone hell. Why not Jack? And I planned on having AnaMaria finally be ready to have a family with Jack so she did except you won't experience the pregnancy. Sorry. In the next chapter the twins are six years old but baby Sparrow will be a few months. He or she needs a name! Care to help me out with the gender and name? Again, sorry if you think this chapter sucks. Please review anyway! I'm running out of ideas to happen for them at age 6, 7, 8 and 9! You'll be credited! Thanks!**


	6. We Want to be Pirates too!

Chapter Six

We Want to be Pirates Too!

"Papa!" Bella and Willy shouted with Mope running close behind them. The twins were busily engaged in a game of Hide and Seek with Jack. It was a beautiful day out in the Caribbean Sea. The sky was blue and no clouds were insight. The twins stopped, looking around. They had searched all over the _Black Pearl_ in search of Jack. Each time they came up empty handed. No Jack was in sight.

AnaMaria laughed to herself with seventh month old baby, Elizabeth Susan Sparrow, in her arms. It was fun watching the twins engage in an activity with her Jack. Especially on such a beautiful day as today. She knew where Jack was of course. It was the one place the twins couldn't reach. The crow's nest. No doubt in AnaMaria's mind that he was up there either sleeping or drinking rum.

She watched carefully as Bella and Willy approached Barbossa. They tugged on his black coat and looked up at him. "Uncle Barbossa, have you seen Papa?" Willy asked, curiously. Whenever they couldn't find Jack they immediately turned to Barbossa, knowing that he'd give Jack away. Barbossa let out his obnoxious loud laugh and pointed up to the crow's nest. Barbossa pointed his gun up into the air and fired.

The children laughed to see Jack jump up and swing down the rope, anxiously. Jack had his pistol and sword out as if he was ready to fight. AnaMaria snickered to herself and said, "Jack, you should know better by now. Everytime you play hide and seek with the children, they give up and run to Barbossa. He _always _gives you away."

Jack turned to glare at Barbossa, who still laughed. Even baby Elizabeth was giggling. This caught Jack's attention. He smiled and went over to his daughter, kissing her forehead. Already the baby was trying to talk and walk. What Jack loved the most was her tan complexion, large brown eyes and her black curly hair. In Jack's eyes, Elizabeth was the spitting image of AnaMaria.

The baby cooed as the wind blew through her black curls. A butterfly flew by and the young child reached out to grab it but to no avail. Jack was beginning to feel happy. He had Willy and Bella, which reminded him of the best friends he had lost. Now he had AnaMaria and his daughter. The two loves of his life.

He wished that Will had this opportunity and knew that someday he would. Jack didn't even know how they'd all react when the time came. In his heart, he knew that Bella would be excited to learn that the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ was her true father. She loved everything about Will Turner and even told Jack on various occasions she wished he was her father. That was only when they got into arguements. Willy on the other hand didn't care much for Will. Will Turner received more attention from Bella than he did. This caused him to be quite jealous when it came to talking about him.

Jack was snapped back out of his little fantasy when Willy shouted, "Papa! We want to be pirates too!" Jack looked at the six year old boy with eyebrows raised. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had always hoped that they would want to be pirates like him, Will and the rest of the family. Jack turned to Bella and asked, "is this true, Bella?" Bella nodded with excitement. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "When I grow up, I'm going to be Pirate King just like Mama!" Her eyes sparkled with energy and hope. _Just like Elizabeth_, Jack thought to himself. He glanced down at Willy, who had become quite tall for his age. The secret Jack hid would devastate young William Turner.

The boy's feelings were strong for Jack and the rest of the Sparrow family. At times, Willy would show his hate towards his mother for leaving them. No matter how much Jack and AnaMaria tried to convince Willy that Elizabeth couldn't do a thing about it, it didn't work. He still disliked his mother.

* * *

Captain Will Turner stood at the helm of the _Flying Dutchman_ gazing out into the open ocean. Luckily for him no ships were around. He wished his Elizabeth were aboard the ship with him to keep him company. But he knew that he'd never be able to see her and enjoy her company ever again. His Elizabeth, his wife, was dead. Years ago, Jack Sparrow had told him of Elizabeth's fate. The only reason Will wanted to return to the real world was for his Elizabeth.

Why had he promised to return for Jack? And to St. Maarten nonetheless. He thought that Jack would at least choose Tortuga and when he didn't, it surprised him. "Sunset in St. Maarten and 4 years away... What could Jack want?" Will asked himself. He sighed before handing the wheel over to his father and first mate, Bootstrap Bill Turner. Will had to get back to work.

* * *

**A/N: So here's Chapter Six! Thanks for all who offered names for the puppy and the baby! Since Elizabeth died I figured have baby Sparrow be named for her. I got her middle name from CaptainSparrow-luv. who suggested if it was a girl to be named Sue. I got the name Mope from LittleLady32. I guess in Russian it means sea. Isn't that perfect for the dog being on the ship? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I had to include Will a little bit. I felt he was getting jipped. Well please review! Chapter Seven should be up soon! **


	7. First Real Swords

Chapter Seven

First Real Swords

AnaMaria was busy dressing and changing her almost two-year-old daughter when Jack walked in. In his grasp were two swords, each one signifying that they were made for brother and sister. "You're really excited about this aren't ye, Jack?" AnaMaria asked as she picked up her daughter. Jack nodded, setting the swords down. He ran a hand over the blades glancing at their beauty. The best thing about it was he had taken them from Will's old shop before the whole thing with Davy Jones started.

"Will won't be angry with you, will he, Jack?" AnaMaria asked, curiously. Jack shrugged, not really knowing how to respond to his lover's question. Ever since the twins were two years old, Jack Sparrow wanted to give them real swords. The only people that stopped him were AnaMaria with saying how they were too young and Will who always wanted to give his children their first real swords, made by his own hands. The male pirate sighed and looked over at AnaMaria.

"Are ye alright, Jack?" AnaMaria asked as she put Elizabeth down for her nap. Jack nodded, even though it was a lie. He couldn't wait for the return of his dear friend. But as it got closer and closer to Captain William Turner's return, Jack seemed to dread it even more. He didn't know how to explain everything to the Turner children or Will. Jack just hoped that Will wouldn't skin him alive when he found out that he was a father to not one, but two children.

Jack wiped the tears away from his eyes. For seven years he had felt the burden of this secret. It was now starting to take effect. He sighed and walked over to Elizabeth, gazing down at the sleeping babe. "What would ye think if I gave up piracy?" Jack asked AnaMaria. A gasp could be heard from the female pirate. Jack could already tell that AnaMaria wouldn't let him give up pirating but it was worth a shot.

He had Bella and Willy all so the East India Trading Company wouldn't hurt them. The company would do anything to get a hold of the children of the Pirate King and the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. _What if they found out about Elizabeth?_ Jack thought to himself. Both of her parents were pirates as well. All was silent between the couple until AnaMaria spoke up, "Jack, what are ye sayin'? You love pirating almost more than you love me and yer daughter."

Jack was about to reply to AnaMaria when he heard two pairs of feet. In barged Bella and Willy. "Happy Birthday to us!" they shouted in unison. AnaMaria and Jack laughed. Jack scratched his bandana covered dreads as he looked at the twins. They were looking more and more like their parents everyday with their eyes and hair. "It is, is it?" Jack asked them sarcastically. "No, I don't think it is."

The siblings crossed their arms and stuck out their bottom lip. "Now this..." Jack said as he shook his finger at the twins, looking at AnaMaria. "This here is all Elizabeth Swann. With the whole lip and the getting her way." AnaMaria laughed into her hand at the way Jack was acting. "Well, let's see," AnaMaria said through laughter. "I believe Jack has a very special present for each of ye." Bella and Willy jumped up and down in excitement.

The male pirate reached over to the two swords and picked them up. He each handed one to Bella and Willy. Their eyes lit up as they gazed upon the swords. They were definitely at a loss for words. "Be careful," Jack warned. "They're real. Made by the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ when he lived in Port Royal."

AnaMaria and Jack watched Willy and Bella's expressions carefully. Especially Willy, the one who hated Will. They were expecting looks of hatred towards the sword from Willy. "Thank you!" Willy and Bella exclaimed.

"What do you think, Willy?" Jack asked, caustiously. Willy went from straight faced to smiling. Willy practically shouted, "I love it! I've always wanted a real sword but AnaMaria said I was too young!" Bella nodded in agreement to her brother and said, "I always hoped for a sword by the famous Will Turner!" Jack and AnaMaria exchanged looks, happily. The twins turned and took off running with the swords in their hands.

"Don't run!" Jack and AnaMaria called out after them, even though it was probably too late. Once again, the couple looked at each, smiling.

"We did good, Jack."

"Aye. We did good."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you all think? I really like how this chapter turned out. Chapter Eight will focus on mainly Bella and Jack's relationship with Will appearing in the chapter. Chapter Nine will focus on Willy and Jack's relationship with Will appearing and then Chapter Ten... the moment you all have been waiting for! Then it'll get better... promise! Well that's all. Please review!**


	8. Deep Conversation

Chapter Eight

Deep Conversation

Bella sat quietly aboard the Black Pearl with her nose shoved into yet another book about pirates. She gasped when reading about Will Turner and how he was in love with none other than her mother. As her golden brown curls blew in the wind, her face became barried further into her book titled _Under the Black Flag: The Romance and the Reality of Life Among the Pirates_.

The eight year-old girl was so into her book that she didn't see her foster father approach her. "Whatcha readin'?" Captain Jack Sparrow asked curiously. Bella turned the front of her body to show Jack. She didn't have time to talk. All she wanted to do was read about pirates and their unique and daring lifestyle. Jack chuckled as he took a seat on a nearby barrel. He asked, "Haven't ye read that book already, lass?" Bella shook her head, putting up with her hair hitting her in the face. "No, Papa," Bella replied.

Finally, the child put down her book and gazed at Jack. Her arms were crossed. "Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me that Mama was in love with Will Turner?" Jack stared at the young lass. Both pairs of dark eyes stared back at each as if they were testing one another. "Ye see, lass, yer mother was a very complicated woman," Jack began, trying to hide his laughter. "She couldn't make up her mind about who she wanted. She was first engaged to Norrington and then Will. But see then she kissed..." Jack paused for a moment and narrowed his eyebrows. "Why I am tellin' you this? Yer an eight year old little girl who knows nothing about the world."

A golden brown eyebrow raised towards Jack, just like her mothers used to. "Jack Sparrow," Bella said. "I'm smarter than you think. I may be eight but I'm smarter than most full grown men." Both of Jack's eyebrows raised at what the eight year old girl just said to him. "Most full grown men are pirates, Isabella," Jack informed her.

"There's a few decent men out there, Papa. Like Grandpa and even though Mr. Norrington came after you, he helped Mama escape from Davy Jones," Bella answered. She was becoming angry with Jack and if she had the power and authority, she would slap him right then and there. Jack sighed before replying, "He did that because Norrington was in love with yer mother, lass."

Willy was listening to the conversation nearby, waiting for the perfect opportunity to interrupt their conversation. He approached them and chimed in, "Basically our mother was the town slut, Bella." Willy wore a smirk on his face, knowing his harsh remark would get to his younger sister. Too bad he didn't get away with it. AnaMaria was to the group of three within seconds of hearing Willy's remark. She placed Elizabeth into her father's arms and grabbed a hold of Willy. Looking down into the boys brown eyes, she snapped, "Never EVER say that about yer mother again, do ye here me, Willy? She would be ashamed of ye if she heard you say such fowl things about her."

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes, not caring about what AnaMaria had to say. "Don't roll yer eyes at me, boy," snapped AnaMaria. Everyone was so focused on the way Willy had just acted that they hadn't noticed Bella run off below deck. Except Jack. Jack, with the squirming and hollering toddler in his arms, followed Bella. He left the furious female pirate to deal with Willy. "You're not my mother!" shouted Willy.

"Thank the heavens for that because Elizabeth would be doin' worse damage to yer hide!" Jack heard AnaMaria shout back.

* * *

Jack searched below deck before finally finding Bella in between two large brown crates of rum. He frowned and sat down in front of the crying girl. Elizabeth was still in his arms. "Bella..." Jack said, softly. He thought long and hard, trying to figure out the right words to say to the crying child. It was difficult. He had dealt with them arguing before but this time Willy had gone to far. He had insulted one of Bella's heroes and their mother.

"Isabella Marie, yer brother didn't mean anything by it. He's a boy. Boys are just jerks," Jack said soothingly, smiling down at Elizabeth who tried to reach out to her "older sister". Bella lifted her head from her arms and looked at Jack. She couldn't help but smile at Elizabeth. For comfort, Jack handed Elizabeth to Bella, who received an instant hug from the toddler. Elizabeth made herself comfortable in Bella's lap and stared at her father. "You're not a jerk, Papa," Bella said, wiping her tears away. Jack nodded and said, "I wasn't always this nice, Isabella. I was the number one pirate wanted by the East India Trading Company before I met yer mother and Will Turner. I spent most of my time in Tortuga or on a deserted island because of Barbossa."

"He's not a jerk either," Bella interrupted. Jack laughed at this and replied, "Barbossa has a soft spot fer you and Willy, even if he doesn't like to admit it. Around the time I met yer mother, I had been marooned on an island. Barbossa put me there. He took my ship. Most of the time I spent trying to get my ship back than plundering and all that other pirate stuff." Bella nodded, listening closely when Jack got an idea. He knew that AnaMaria would disagree with him if she was around but she wasn't. "Bella, how would ye like to see Captain Will Turner's heart?" Jack asked.

Bella's small brown eyes grew larger than ever at Jack's question. "Can I?" she asked, very much excited. Jack nodded and stood then took Elizabeth from Bella's arms so the eight year old could stand. Jack led Bella into the captain's chambers and opened the small closet where Elizabeth's cutlass was stored. Jack reached in and pulled out the Dead Man's Chest. Jack smiled, hearing the squeal of excitement from the golden brown haired beauty. He removed the key from around his neck and unlocked it.

The two stood back as the chest unlocked. All the commotion caused Elizabeth to giggle. Bella looked down into the chest in awe as it finished opening. Jack picked up the delicate heart in his hands and showed it to Bella. "Papa, how'd you get a hold of Will's heart?" Bella asked. _Should I answer her?_ Jack thought to himself. He knew he had to. She'd ask questions later. "Yer mother kept it safe fer William," Jack replied. "See, Will didn't trust a lot of people and out of them all, he trusted yer mother the most. When she died, I took the chest with me so I could protect it for Will and yer mother. If anyone dangerous gets a hold of the chest and is able to open it, they could stab the heart. Then Will would die and in his place would be his killer."

It looked like Bella was thinking long and hard about everything Jack said to her. "May I hold it?" Bella asked, holding out her tiny hands. Jack nodded, placing the heart into Bella's hands. Bella sat down and said to the heart, "Will, it's me, Isabella. I don't know if you can hear me but I just wanted to say hello. You don't know me but I know all about you and you know my mother." Jack watched Bella, feeling as if he may cry watching the scene. At least she had a chance to talk to her father, even if it was just his heart. Jack looked over at his daughter, thinking of how lucky he was to have the opportunity to know his daughter and raise her. He kissed Elizabeth's forehead and she giggled.

"Mama died, yknow, Will. Papa says she was in love with you. I wish I knew my mother. I wish I even knew you but I've always been told that I'd get to meet you in ten years. You started your journey before I was born. Two more years, Will Turner, and we shall meet." There was a pause. "Honestly? Sometimes it feels like your my real father. I can't wait to meet you," Bella whispered, knowing that Jack wouldn't hear her. She stood carefully and then placed the heart back into it's chest. She looked up at Jack.

"Thank you for letting me see Will's heart."

* * *

**A/N: I'm very proud of this chapter though I'm not sure if I like Bella's last words for it. I hope all of you liked it too and I couldn't help myself. I wanted Willy to be mean to his sister in this chapter since in previous chapters it states how Willy hates Elizabeth and you didn't see them fight. Plus I wanted AnaMaria to go against an eight year old little boy. Well review! Chapter Nine will be up later tonight or sometime tomorrow! That one focuses mainly on Willy and Jack with some Will!! YAY! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and PLEASE review! Thanks!**


	9. Lessons

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, etc! I woke up this morning and my inbox had A LOT just for this story! So thank you! Well... this chapter didn't turn out how I was hoping it would but I really like it. Yes... Will Turner IS in this chapter and so is a flashback!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

Lessons

It was yet another beautiful day on the _Black Pearl_ and an even better day for sword lessons. Jack approached Willy with two swords in each hand. "Get up," ordered Jack. "Time for practice." Willy jumped off a barrel, groaning. "Stop yer whining, lad." Willy rolled his eyes, taking the sword from Jack. Four-year-old Elizabeth stood by nine-year-old Bella, watching carefully.

"Why doesn't Bella have to practice?" whined Willy. Bella approached Jack and Willy as she held Elizabeth's hand. "Because I'm just like Mama. I have a knack with swords," teased Bella. Willy looked at his twin sister and glared at her. Bella smirked and took a seat on the deck with Elizabeth in her lap. "Until yer an excellent swordsman, you and I are goin' to practice everyday for three hours," Jack said. Willy's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head when Jack said they'd practice for three whole hours.

"Three hours?!" Willy asked, shocked.

"Aye. Three hours. Like Will Turner."

Saying the name Will Turner obviously angered Willy. He lunged at Jack with his sword. Every move Willy made, Jack dodged. Before they knew it almost the whole crew of the _Black Pearl_ was surrounding them, watching their sword fight. "Me bets on the lad," Barbossa whispered to AnaMaria. AnaMAria chuckled then looked up at the old pirate. "Ye must have more faith in Jack, Barbossa," she said. She looked back towards the sparring duo and continued, "Willy has a lot of bottled up anger inside of him. Like Will did with pirates. When he finds out the truth, he'll get over it."

"Are ye sure about that?"

"I'm not really sure about anything, Barbossa. William Turner the third has grown attached to Jack and Bella wishes Will was her father."

"Looks like Bella will get her wish. One year, AnaMaria."

"Aye. One year."

* * *

Captain Will Turner looked out to the horizon, thinking about the day he married his sweet Elizabeth. It had been nine years since she died.

_**--FLASHBACK--**_

_A fierce swordfight was going on between the Black Pearl, The East India Trading Company and the Flying Dutchman. Captain Barbossa had punched and stabbed one of Davy Jones' men. "Elizabeth!" called out Will as he killed another Flying Dutchman crew member. Elizabeth turned to look at him, still fighting the enemies off. Together, Will and Elizabeth stabbed another member of the Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth went back to fighting when Will said, "Elizabeth". Will grabbed Elizabeth's arm, causing the golden brown haired woman to look at him. _

_"Will you marry me?" Will asked, softly, in the voice that made Elizabeth weak at the knees. However, Elizabeth looked at him as if he was crazy. Piper, one of Davy Jones' crew members who had a body of tube coral, lunged at Will and Elizabeth. Both Will and Elizabeth blocked the oncoming blow and replied, "I don't think now is the best time." They freed their swords from Piper's and before they knew it they were fighting against more members of the Flying Dutchman crew._

_"Now may be the only time!" Will called out before killing a few more members who belonged to Davy Jones. Before going over to Will, Elizabeth killed a naval officer as did Will. Will kept Elizabeth close and said, "I love you." They stared into one anothers eyes for a few moments. "Ahhh!" called out some naval officers. Will pushed Elizabeth away and the two went back to fighting. As more men fell, Elizabeth and Will met back with one another. Will looked straight into Elizabeth's eyes and said, "I've made my choice. What's yours?"_

_"Barbossa!" Elizabeth called out over the heavy and loud rain. She looked up to the fighting old pirate captain. "Marry us!" Barbossa slashed his sword across yet another crew member of the Dutchman. "I'm a little busy at the moment!" shouted Barbossa. All three went back to fighting before Will called out, "Barbossa, now!" Killing two at once, Barbossa shouted back, "Fine then!"_

_Will held on to Elizabeth, still fighting as Barbossa climbed higher. "Dearly Beloved, we be gathered here today..." Barbossa began. A fish person tried to attack the captain but only received a kick in the face and said to the fish person, "to nail yer gizzard to the mast, yer poxy cur!" Elizabeth dodged before a sword could cut her head off. In a blink of an eye, more of Elizabeth and Will's opponents were dead. Yet again, the two lovers met up with each other. "Elizabeth Swann," Will began. "Do you take me to be your husband? _

_Smiling and happy, Elizabeth replied, "I do." Will returned a smiled and exclaimed, "Great!" The two ducked more swords and in return killed them. "Will Turner, do you take me..." Elizabeth began. She paused and as the two held hands fought more fish people off. Elizabeth and Will looked at each other and Elizabeth continued, "...to be your wife?" As they fought, the wedding ceremony went on. "In sickness in health," Elizabeth continued. "With health being less likely?"_

_Will Turner grabbed hold of Elizabeth, pulling her close to his wet body. "I do," Will replied with a smile. Holding hands, Elizabeth and Will took on more of the crew of the Flying Dutchman and navy. Barbossa babbled something before announcing Will and Elizabeth as husband and wife. "You may kiss!" Barbossa called out. Will dipped Elizabeth back and leaned in to kiss her. "You may kiss!" he called out again over the loud clatter of swords. Elizabeth and Will quickly moved apart to fight as more naval officers approached them. They turned to each other and their swords met in the air. "Just kiss!" Barbossa shouted one last time. _

_Will and Elizabeth's swords dropped by their sides as Elizabeth pulled Will in for a kiss. Will wrapped his arm around Elizabeth as their lips met. The two didn't have a care in the world. They were now officially married._

_**--END FLASHBACK--**_

Will wished every night that she was still alive. He had even asked Calypso if there was a way to return to the human world with Elizabeth. Her answer had been no. It had been no several times actually. Will sighed, slouching over the side of the _Flying Dutchman. _How he missed his wife. "I never even got to say goodbye," Will murmured to himself as he had several times before. He looked out into the horizon, hoping to see Elizabeth. He thought about how different his life would be in a year to see his Elizabeth standing on the beach, waiting for him to return but his wife was gone and instead, he would be meeting Jack Sparrow in St. Maarten.

* * *

Jack pushed Willy away after blocking Willy's attack. Once again, the nine-year-old curly haired boy lunged at Jack, slicing Jack's arm open. Jack winced and dropped his sword. "Yer not suppose to actually cut me!" cried out Jack as AnaMaria began to nurse his arm. Willy glared at Jack and replied, harshly, "I'm not Will Turner. I never will be Will Turner and I don't intend on being a great swordsman like Will Turner." With his sword still in his hand, Willy turned on his heels and headed below the main deck.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd you guys think? I hope you all liked it and please review! I'll try to get Chapter Ten written and posted as quickly as possible. How do you two think Bella and Willy will act? Hehe! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	10. A Love and Hate Reunion

**A/N: Here's the moment you've all been waiting for! It's the longest chapter so far and I'm rather proud of it. I did use a quote from AWE. There's some humor in it too. I hope you like it! As soon as I finished Chapter Nine, I went to work on this and finished it. So here it is! Chapter Ten!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

A Love and Hate Reunion

Today was the day. That was the first thing on Jack's mind when he woke up. In excitement, he shook his lover awake. She groaned and tried to open her eyes. "AnaMaria! Will's comin' home! Grab the children and get them ready to meet Will," Jack whispered with much excitement in his voice. AnaMaria nodded and rolled over on her side, not wanting to budge. "AnaMaria!" growled Jack, nudging AnaMaria. _Perhaps I nudged her a little too much_, Jack thought to himself as he stared at the female pirate on the floor. She sat up and looked over the bed. Daggers of death looked back at Jack. AnaMaria was obviously not a morning person. Jack slowly moved out of the bed, staying far away from his lover. Every step Jack took, AnaMaria's deadly glare followed. Finally, Jack reached the door and bolted out of the cabin.

Jack walked up the steps to the main deck. Not many smiles had been aboard the _Black Pearl_ since Elizabeth had died. Lucky for them they were blessed with Isabella and William Turner to remind the crew of what great people their parents had been. However, on this particular day, everyone, even Barbossa, was smiling. "Cap'n!" Gibbs called out to Jack as he approached him. "Do ye know what today is?" Jack nodded to his first mate and replied, "Aye. I do, Mr. Gibbs. Will is coming home." Jack paused in thought and after a moment said, "Keep it down though. The children still don't know that he's their father. I figured I'd tell Will first..."

Mr. Gibbs raised a grey and bushy eyebrow towards Jack and asked, "Do ye think that's wise, Jack? Young William despises Cap'n Turner." Jack nodded, understanding what his first mate was trying to tell him. "I know Willy despises his father," Jack said. "Just be glad that the lad isn't that good with a sword like his father." Gibbs laughed at Jack's comment. He replied, "Remember the scar he gave ye last year, Jack?" Jack nodded, remembering of his sword lesson with the boy in which Willy cut Jack deep, enough to get stitched up.

* * *

Will rushed around the deck of the _Flying Dutchman_, excited that he'd be able to set foot on land. Watching his son, Bootstrap laughed. "You're like a ten year old, William," the man called out to his son. Will stopped and turned to look at his father. The two went below deck and sat down, to talk. "I'm excited," Will began. "I know that Elizabeth won't be there to greet me but Jack will be there. He's a good friend and I'm sure he's kept my heart safe for all these years." Bootstrap chuckled at Will, shaking his head. He replied, "You said Jack was eager for you to meet him in St. Maarten. What do you think that was all about?" Will shrugged.

Nearly eight years ago, he had visited his old friend, Jack, in hopes of seeing his wife. That day he found out his Elizabeth was no longer among the living. Jack had pushed and pushed at Will to meet him in St. Maarten until the captain of the _Flying Dutchman _finally gave in. "Will, are you going to be returning here as Captain?" Bootstrap asked a question the whole crew had been wanting to ask. Will looked at his father. He didn't know what was going to happen. He grew fond of the _Dutchman_ and the time he spent with his father but he missed being around people. He missed making swords. He missed Jack, Gibbs and even Barbossa. Most of all he missed being on land. "I don't know," Will replied. "Calypso hasn't given me any word."

* * *

The hours seemed to go slow for Jack and the rest of the crew but the time had finally come. AnaMaria, Jack and the three children trudged through dirt and rocks to get to the home they had bought four years ago when AnaMaria was pregnant. Jack had of course given permission for the rest of the crew to sail to Tortuga for some fun. They were to return in a month to pick up Jack, Elizabeth and AnaMaria.

Upon arrival to the home, Willy and Bella ran to their rooms. Both were excited to be home and on land. "What are ye going to do, Jack?" AnaMaria whispered, combing out her daughter's raven black hair. Jack smiled his usual toothy grin. AnaMaria knew that her lover had an idea. She just hoped that it was a good one. "Jack?" AnaMaria asked curiously. Taking his daughter from AnaMaria, he replied, "I'm goin' to take Elizabeth down with me and introduce her to her Uncle Will. On our way back, I'll tell the eunuch." AnaMaria laughed. "Ye haven't called Will a eunuch for a while, Jack. Ye must be pretty excited to see 'im," the female pirate said. Jack nodded and bent down to kiss AnaMaria. "Be careful," AnaMaria called out as the door closed behind Jack and Elizabeth.

* * *

Jack walked along the path, holding Elizabeth's hand. He looked down to her, smiling. If she wasn't so tan, she could've been Bella and Willy's actual sister. All three had dark eyes and a head full of curls. "Are ye excited, Lizzie?" Jack said to his daughter. The young girl looked up at her father, smiling. Elizabeth nodded. "Aye, Papa," she replied. "Mama always said that Uncle William was a good man." The four year old paused and looked out to the ocean, hoping to see the green flash when Jack and her came to a stop. Elizabeth continued, "Is it true that I'm not really Bella and Willy's sister?" Jack could tell his daughter was sad and he hated it. He vowed to always make her happy because he loved her.

"Aye, Lizzie. It is," Jack answered. Elizabeth responded with a sigh of sadness and frustration. Jack reached down and picked his daughter up so he could be eye level with her. "Listen, little girl. They may not be blood but they will always be yer brother and sister. Understand?" Jack said. Elizabeth nodded and hugged Jack. "Good." It was only minutes before sunset. "Get ready, Lizzie," whispered Jack. "He's coming." Elizabeth and Jack both watched the horizon. Both tried to be as patient as possible.

Then it happened. Upon the horizon, a green flash happened and before the duo knew it, the _Flying Dutchman_ was there. Jack waved to his old friend as did Elizabeth. Elizabeth turned to look at her father. Her dark eyes danced with excitement at seeing the famous Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. It seemed like forever before Will reached shore in a yawl. Will dragged the small boat on shore, making sure it wouldn't float away. "Jack!" Will called out. Jack smiled and approached Will. "How are you?" Will asked.

With a twinkle in his eye, Jack replied, "Can you hear it, Will?" Will looked at Jack, oddly, before realizing what Jack meant. He placed a hand over his scar and realized that he could hear his heart pounding inside his chest. Will looked back up at Jack and said, amazed, "It's back." Jack nodded. "You knew about this all along didn't you, Jack?" Will scolded. Jack shook his head and replied, "I found out about it five years ago, Will. I wasn't allowed to tell ye and it was sort of a little trick that Calypso wanted to play." Will laughed but that all stopped when he realized that Jack wasn't alone.

"Who is she?" Will asked. Straightening Elizabeth's dress, Jack looked at Will and replied, "This lass here is my daughter, Will." Will looked at Jack wide-eyed. It was obviously hard to believe that Jack would ever be a father. "Scarlet or Giselle's the mother right?" Will asked. Jack shook his head and answered, "For once, yer wrong, William. AnaMaria is the one who blessed me with this child." Will's eyes grew even wider. He always thought that the two hated each other. Boy was he wrong. "And does your daughter have a name?" Will asked, curiously. Jack nodded and with seriousness in his voice he replied, "Aye. It's Elizabeth Susan Sparrow." There was a moment of silence before Jack continued, "we named her after the Pirate King."

The name Jack and AnaMaria seemed to choose for their first and probably only child made Will grin. The two pirates were keeping Elizabeth alive and she was inside their daughter. Jack, Will and Elizabeth made their way back to the large white house where AnaMaria was. "I'm not the only one who is a father, Will," Jack said out of the blue. Will looked curiously at Jack and through a chuckle he asked, "Gibbs isn't...?" Jack laughed and shook his head. "No, no, no," Jack replied. "He's too old. A child would probably give him a heart attack."

Jack stopped and Will kept walking. Finally, Will realized that Jack stopped. Will turned around to look at Jack. "Jack?" Will asked. "Whose a father besides you?" Jack took a deep breath and thought to himself, _It's now or never_. "You are, Will," Jack answered. Will had a look of confusion on his face. He didn't fully understand what Jack was getting at. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to. "But Elizabeth..." Will began. "Elizabeth died... ten years ago." Jack smiled and closed the gap between him and his friend. He replied, "Aye she did."

"She died of Malaria, Jack. You told me herself." Will said. His face was pale and he looked as if he'd pass out at any moment. "Pirate," Jack exclaimed. "She didn't die of Malaria, William. That was some excuse I made up. She died giving childbirth. Her dying wish was for me to raise them so you could finish your duty as captain of the _Dutchman_ and in ten years, which is today, I was supposed to tell you about them."

"Th-them?" Will asked, trying to force himself to speak. He had always hoped that he could've had children with his Elizabeth but knew it wasn't possible because she was dead. Now here Jack was before him, on the day of his return, telling him he was a father and to his dead wife's children. Jack nodded and responded, "She had twins, Will. A boy and a girl." All this took Will a few minutes to register in his mind. He was glad but he still thought all of this was a mean joke being played on him by Jack. "What are their names?" Will asked.

"Isabella Marie Turner and William Keith Turner the third. They go by Bella and Willy. They were born February 17th in Port Royal," Jack replied. He still wore a smile upon his face. Taking the initiative, Jack grabbed hold of Will's wrist and proceeded in walking. Elizabeth was growing fussy for both food and her mother. After five minutes, Will asked, "What if they don't like me? What are they like, Jack?"

Jack looked at Will. They could see the house down the dirt road. "Well, Bella's a lot like Elizabeth. Golden brown hair and all. She has a real knack for swords and loves to read about pirates. Ye tend to be her favorite pirate to read about." Jack paused, seeing Will's eyes shine. He debated on whether not to tell him of Willy but he knew he had to. He took a deep breath and continued, "Willy is a handful. He doesn't like sword lessons. He doesn't like you because you take up all of Bella's attention and he despises Elizabeth for abandoning him."

Outside of the white house, Will stopped and looked at Jack. "I don't think I'm ready for this, Jack. They don't even know me and my son hates me!" Jack placed a hand on his friends shoulder and looked at Will. "Don't worry, Will. You'll win both of them over in time," Jack replied. His words seemed to ease Will's doubts. Jack opened the door to hear AnaMaria yelling for Willy to get downstairs. Jack looked around and saw Bella in a yellow dress with her curly golden brown hair tied back with a yellow ribbon sitting in the parlor. Quietly, Jack brought Will to peek into the parlor for the first glimpse of his daughter. Will's breathing was heavy as he stared at his almost ten year old daughter. "She's beautiful," Will whispered.

Jack smiled. He knew that Will would fall in love with his children as soon he saw them or at least one. "Bella," Jack said entering the parlor. "I have someone I'd like ye to meet." Bella looked curiously, forgetting that it'd be her hero that she'd be meeting. Will walked up beside Jack and covered his ears when he heard a loud squeal of excitement coming from Bella. The child immediately jumped off of the sofa and ran to Will, hugging him. Will bent down to hug Bella back. He didn't want to let go but he knew he had to. Bella still thought Jack was her true father. AnaMaria approached Jack with her arms crossed. "What's going on?" Jack asked. AnaMaria glared at Jack as if he was the worse person in the world. "Well," AnaMaria began. "Willy refuses to come down." Jack smirked and set Elizabeth down. He replied, "I'll be back." Jack proceeded up the stairs as he held, "William! You better get yer hide down here!" The sound of a door locking could be heard. Willy knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Willy sat on his bed with arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "I'm not meeting the all high and mighty Will Turner," grumbled Willy. As the nine year old boy sat in his room, refusing to meet Will Turner, a loud and furious pounding sounded on his door. "What?" called out Willy angrily. On the other side of the door, Jack shouted, "Willy, open up this door!" Willy shook his head to himself and answered, "No!" Willy could hear Jack chuckling and the sound of his pistol being pulled out.

A loud gunshot rung through the house and probably most of St. Maarten. The door swung in and in shock, Willy replied, "You're mad." Jack smirked and said, "Well, thank for goodness for that. Because if I wasn't, that probably wouldn't of worked." Jack reached down and grabbed a squirming child by the collar of his shirt. "Listen boy," Jack snapped. "Yer goin' downstairs to meet Will. It's about time you and yer sister know just who Will Turner is." Jack pushed Willy towards the door and demanded, "Now get goin'." Willy looked at Jack to see Jack's pistol pointed at him. He sighed and sulked the whole way downstairs with Jack close behind and his pistol still pointed at Willy's back.

* * *

"Everything ok?" AnaMaria asked as Willy and Jack reached the bottom of the stairs. Willy glared at Jack and AnaMaria before joining Will and Bella in the parlor. Jack smiled at AnaMaria as he put his pistol away. "Everything's just peachy," the male pirate said before joining the others in the parlor. He turned to look at AnaMaria and said, "We're goin' to have to replace that door." AnaMaria shook her head at Jack. He had such a weird way of doing things but she couldn't deny her feelings for the pirate.

Bella sat beside Will, trying hard to control her excitement. Here she was almost ten and sitting by the captain of the _Flying Dutchman._ She couldn't help but realize how nervous Will Turner was. His leg shook quickly, causing the floor and sofa to shake a bit. Jack and AnaMaria soon joined them. They sat beside Willy, one on each side. Bella giggled. She knew what their intentions were towards her brother. It was so he wouldn't run off. "The real reason why Captain Will Turner is here today," Jack began. There was confidence in his voice. After Willy's performance upstairs, Jack knew how everything would go and he was prepared for it. "Well, it's because yer mother was his wife. Elizabeth Swann was Elizabeth Turner. Thus making you too his children. His biological children."

Gasps escaped from the lips of Bella and Willy. The twins couldn't believe it. They knew Jack as their father. Bella wore a smile. Her wish had come true. As for Willy, a scowl was still on his face. "Great!" Willy exclaimed. "First I'm told most of my life how much I'm like this whelp." Willy made a gesture towards Will and he snarled as he saw how happy his twin sister was. "Then he takes ALL of Bella's attention and now... he's my father?" Jack nodded and Willy stood to go up to his room. He was immediately pulled back down by both AnaMaria and Jack. Jack glared down at the curly haired boy and replied, "Ye can go up to yer room but ye can't lock it. Remember I blew the bloody door in."

Even though Bella was excited, she couldn't believe what was happening. Will Turner was really her father. Just like she always wanted. Bella stood so she was in front of Will and threw her arms around Will's neck, hugging him fiercly. Will looked confused at Jack but soon hugged his daughter back. He ran his hand through her golden brown curls when he realized that Bella was crying. "Shh," Will said quietly in a soothing voice. "It's alright, Isabella. I'm here and I'm not going any where. I promise."

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? Like I said, I'm rather proud of this chapter. When I typed it up in WordPad it ended up being 4 1/2 pages long! lol Anyway, please review and I already have an idea for a few chapters but feel free to throw your ideas in a review and I'll consider them! So go on... REVIEW!**


	11. Plotting

**A/N: Ok I know that this chapter isn't that long but I wanted to give you guys an update since I might not be able to update tomorrow. I also had an idea for this chapter but I thought it was just too soon for Willy to warm up to Will so I'll save my idea for a future chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Plotting

A tall and broad man sat in a large chair in an office in Port Royal. His followers stood before him. The man was now in control of the East India Trading Company and the most powerful man in Port Royal. This man was known as Lord Thomas Beckett, the brother of Lord Cutler Beckett. Sadly, his brother was killed by the Pirate King and Captain Will Turner ten years ago. However, things turned around for Thomas Beckett. The Pirate King was dead. Now Beckett had the perfect plan. He had just received word that her children had been aboard the _Black Pearl_ the past nine years. "We'll find the _Pearl_," Beckett said, a hint of evil in his voice. "And when we do, we'll take those two Turner brats as bait. Their father is sure to come for them. Then when he does, we'll get his heart and kill him."

One of Beckett's lackey's who went by Geoffrey Hutchins cleared his throat. Beckett and the two other men that were in the office turned to face Hutchins. Hutchins said, "You do know that if you kill Captain Will Turner, his murderer must take over the _Flying Dutchman_ right?" All three men who stared at Hutchins laughed. "We don't have to worry about that, Hutchins," said a blond haired lackey who went by Theodore McGovney. "We have no intention of ferrying souls to the the Other Side."

* * *

Bella ran around in the yard of the home in St. Maarten. Her hair had come loose of its yellow ribbon as she ran away from her father, Will Turner. Eventually the man caught up to Bella and swooped her into his arms. The girl giggled but she was sad inside. Her brother refused to acknowledge Will as his true father. He refused to believe that his mother had died giving birth to him. Willy sighed, watching father and daughter play. Elizabeth approached the boy and nudged him. "Go away," snapped Willy. Elizabeth glared at Willy. She looked just like AnaMaria when she glared. "No!" screamed Elizabeth.

Willy gazed back at Elizabeth and asked, "You're a stubborn little bugger, aren't you?" Enthusiastically, Elizabeth nodded. "You betcha!" the young girl squealed.Willy rolled his eyes at Elizabeth and looked away. The raven haired girl glared harder at Willy. Having enough of the boys attitude, she reached a small and chubby hand towards Willy. She was careful not to be caught by anyone especially by Willy and then, as she giggled to herself, she pinched the older boy. "OW!" shouted Willy. He turned to Elizabeth and all the four year old girl could do was smile as if she was the most innocent thing in the world.

* * *

Both AnaMaria and Jack sat in the parlor. Will was outside with his children, getting acquainted and Elizabeth decided to join them. They had been talking a good hour and the sun was beginning to set. "Do ye think it's wise, Jack?" AnaMaria asked. Jack nodded and replied, "Aye, Ana. This will be the only way he'll be able to see his bonny lass again." AnaMaria took a deep breath. Jack had come up with some crazy schemes in the past but this was probably one of his craziest. The two pirates didn't even know if the idea would work. Then again, it just might. "Plus," Jack began, "With both goddesses on the side of the pirates, the East India Trading Company will have a hell of a time gaining control of the sea. With the dead on our side? We're unstoppable!" AnaMaria laughed then asked, "Do ye think she'd allow Elizabeth to return to the land of the living?"

Jack shrugged, thinking. He didn't know what would happen. "She owes me a favor," Jack simply replied. AnaMaria, with arms crossed, raised an eyebrow. "Ye said that about Calypso too, Jack." Jack chuckled and played with one of his many dark dreads. Once again he had that crazy look in his eyes. "Aye, I did. Trust me. This will work. I give ye my word as a man and not as a pirate." The door opened and all attention turned to Will coming in with Bella, Willy and Elizabeth. AnaMaria and Jack exchanged looks, hoping nothing was overheard by Will. To Willy and Bella, Will said, "go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be up to say goodnight shortly." Willy scowled and walked upstairs but with a skip in her step, Bella followed.

A tired Elizabeth ran into her mother's arms. The girl rubbed her eyes as AnaMaria stood. "I better put this one to bed," AnaMaria said. "She's had a long day with meeting her Uncle Will and all." Will smiled and Jack kissed Elizabeth on the forehead. "I'll be there in a few," Jack said as AnaMaria left with the tired girl. Will chuckled and took a seat beside Jack. "We haven't really had the chance to talk, have we, Jack?" Will asked. Jack shook his head and replied, "Aye, we haven't. It looks like Bella has already accepted that yer her real father. She's always wished it, Will." Jack's words confused Will and Jack laughed when he realized that his friend was confused.

"She always wanted to be her heroes daughter, William. When she was eight, I let her hold yer heart," Jack explained. Will's eyes were wide. He didn't think his daughter would want to even look at a heart, let alone hold one. Will didn't know what to say. Finally he said, "I'm glad you did, Jack. She had a chance to be with me even if I wasn't here." Will stood and began to head upstairs to say good night to his children.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Anyway... who do you guys think is the "other" goddess Jack and AnaMaria were talking about? I know I didn't mention her but that's because I wanted you to be left in suspense for a few more chapters. She'll make an appearance around Chapter Fifteen. So please REVIEW! Thanks!**


	12. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**A/N: Ok, here's a heads up. This chapter may be a bit weird but I still like how it turned out. It focuses on mainly Will. I still like how it turned out though. I'd also like to say thank you for all the reviews! Please don't stop reviewing! Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

Will layed in his bed, staring up at the ceiling above him. He sighed as he turned on his side. All night Elizabeth had been on his mind and he couldn't shake the thoughts. Softly, Will said, "Elizabeth, our children are amazing. I don't know how you could keep them from me. Jack said that I was Bella's hero. Our son, on the other hand, is a handful. He doesn't like me, Lizzie. I'm not even sure if he ever will. But they are beautiful. I wish you could see them." Will ran his hand through his curly brown locks. "We make beautiful children, Elizabeth." Will began to fall asleep. "I wish we could have more," Will whispered as he fell asleep. He soon was dreaming of his sweet wife.

_**WILL'S DREAM**_

_Will stood on the main deck of the Empress, Elizabeth's ship. The ship had obviously been left to her children when she had passed on. Will smiled, seeing his children run about aboard the Empress. "Will?" a somewhat sad voice said from behind Will Turner. The man turned around and came face to face with his deceased wife, Elizabeth. "Elizabeth," Will tried to say but he was too taken back by Elizabeth's beauty. Even though Elizabeth was gone from the world of the living, she looked extremely beautiful. Her golden brown hair blew in the slight breeze and she wore a long flowing white dress. _

_Elizabeth smiled at Will and moved close to him. She reached a hand out and ran down Will's tan face. She wore a smile on her face that made Will weak at the knees. "Is it ok... to touch you?" Will asked. Elizabeth let out a soft chuckle and nodded. Will closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately. When the kiss broke, Will whispered, "I missed you so much, Lizzie." Elizabeth kissed Will's forehead and replied, "I missed you too, Will. But don't worry. I'll be with you again soon." Will looked at Elizabeth, confused. He tried to understand what she was telling him but it was no use. He just confused himself even more._

_"The Queen of the Underworld is basically putting me back on Earth, Will," Elizabeth said. She took Will's hand in hers and slipped something on his left ring finger. Will examined his hand. On it was a gold ring with the word 'True' engraved on it. Elizabeth showed Will her left ring finger. Her hand also wore a gold ring but engraved was the word 'Love'. Will smiled at Elizabeth as she said, "My father had these made for us the day before our wedding in Port Royal. I've held on to them." Will nodded and pulled his Elizabeth into a tight hug. Elizabeth smiled and hugged Will back. Dead or alive, the two lovers both missed this feeling. _

_In a whisper, Elizabeth asked, "How are the children?" Will looked into Elizabeth's eyes and brushed a few strands of golden brown hair away. "They're fine," Will replied. "I'm beginning to think that our son will never like me." Will chuckled and continued, "He's stubborn. Like you are." Elizabeth glared playfully at Will and poked him in his sides, causing the male pirate to laugh. "Elizabeth, stop it," Will pleaded. Elizabeth shook her head and continued to poke and tickle her husband._

_"So," Will began through laughter. "Why are you here? I know it's not to visit." Elizabeth stopped tickling Will. She raised an eyebrow and replied, "I did come to visit you but to warn you also. Will, the East India Trading Company wants your heart. They still think you're the captain of the Flying Dutchman. They'll do anything to rule over the sea and they plan on using our children... to get to you." Will gasped, not knowing what to think. Did he hear right? The pirates mortal enemy wanted his very own flesh and blood. "I'll protect them," Will replied. Elizabeth nodded, knowing in her heart that her husband would. "I know that Barbossa is in Tortuga with the Black Pearl. If you need to escape, flee with the Empress. The crew was loyal to me. They'll be loyal to my family."_

_Will nodded then asked, "What about you, Elizabeth? Willy thinks you abandoned them. Bella misses her mother." Elizabeth sighed and kissed Will's cheek. "Persephone and Calypso have been having words, Will," Elizabeth began. "They've come to the conclusion that if they work together the East India Trading Company will be defeated. Persephone and Calypso both have the powers to bring the dead back to life but since I've crossed over, if I'm to return to the human world, Persephone is in control. If worse comes to worse, I'll return to aid you and Jack and to call upon the Fourth Brethren Court again." _

_"I understand," Will replied. "But wouldn't you have to return to the Underworld after the battle was over?" Elizabeth shook her head, smiling. Will could tell that Elizabeth was excited. "No, Will," Elizabeth replied. "That's the best part. Persephone said I'd be able to remain with you and our children. Persephone believes that no children should be without their mother because she was abducted before she became a goddess." Will nodded, understanding fully what his wife was attempting to tell him.  
_

* * *

Tired and exhausted, Will sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What a weird dream," Will Turner mumbled to himself. He sighed, wishing that his meeting with Elizabeth had been real. He layed back down in his bed and went to run his hand through his hair. He stopped his hand midair when he noticed a familiar object on his finger. "There's no way," Will said, outloud. "She... she was real?" Will sighed, placing his arms behind his head. Once again he found himself staring up at the ceiling, lost in thoughts of Elizabeth and what she had told him.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I sorta got the idea of Elizabeth's return from POTC where Calypso brings Barbossa back omgxiixluvxhc who thought Will should bring Elizabeth back with him when his curse was over. I took both ideas and sort of made them my own and this makes more sense in my mind. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know it isn't a big chapter, but it was necessary to get to where I want it to go. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	13. Preparing to Run

Chapter Thirteen

Preparing to Run

"Jack! AnaMaria!" Will called out, early the next morning. He had to tell the two pirates about his dream. They had to escape on the Empress before it was too late. They had to get to Tortuga and tell the crew of the _Black Pearl_ to get ready to sail with them. On the other hand, Will was excited. Elizabeth had basically told him that she'd be returning and that she'd get to stay with her family. The man ran down the hallway from his room and in the direction of Jack and AnaMaria's bedroom. He was greeted in the doorway by two very tired and not happy pirates. "What is it, Will?" Jack asked, slurring his words a bit.

AnaMaria shot Will a glare and Will knew he shouldn't of woken the two up. "I had a dream," Will replied. "We were aboard the Empress and Elizabeth showed up as a ghost. She said she came to warn me. The East India Trading Company wants my heart because they still think I'm Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. They plan on kidnapping Bella and Willy. She said if we need to we must flee on the _Empress_ and that the queen of the Underworld, Persephone and the Sea Goddess, Calypso, are working together to prevent the East India Trading Company from taking over. Persephone is also sending Elizabeth back to the world of the living to help us in the fight."

AnaMaria and Jack exchanged looks, knowing that everything Will said was true. They had planned this. They had talked to Calypso ten years ago about joining with Persephone if needed. Calypso had agreed and apparently so had Persephone. AnaMaria curiously asked, "How do ye know that everything in yer dream is true, Will? It could've been wishful thinking that brought Elizabeth to ye." Will shook his head and held up his left ring finger. "I don't think so, AnaMaria," Will replied. "If it was all fake I wouldn't have this ring with me." Jack and AnaMaria both sighed together. Jack said, "I guess this means we're going to have to start calling our daughter Lizzie." AnaMaria nodded. She agreed with Jack. It'd get too complicated with two Elizabeth's around.

"When did ye want to run, Will?" AnaMaria asked. It was too late to go to bed now. Both AnaMaria and Jack were wide awake. It didn't matter if it was only four in the morning. Will thought about AnaMaria's question carefully. Finally, he replied, "As soon as possible. Elizabeth said to flee only if needed but I can't risk my children's safety. I told her I'd protect them and I will." Will paused and his mind wondered to young Lizzie Sparrow. "If the East India Trading Company realizes that you two have a daughter they could go after her too. Jack, you and I are two of the most wanted pirates to ever exist. They'll do anything to get a hold of the Sparrow and Turner offspring."

AnaMaria felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't risk her child's safety. She knew that Will was right and Jack was probably thinking the same thing. She turned her head to look at Jack and her lover nodded. "Aye," Jack said. "Yer right, Will." Jack looked to AnaMaria, with a slight and hopefully comforting smile. "Ye get the children ready. Then meet Will and me down at the harbor. We'll be aboard the _Empress_. We'll sail to Tortuga and then to Singapore." AnaMaria nodded and headed down the hall to wake up the children. "What then, Jack?" Will asked. "What'll happen after we get to Singapore?"

Captain Jack Sparrow gave Will a devilish smile and replied, "We'll get us a crew. That's what. The Pirate King's crew. A crew from Singapore." Will raised an eyebrow. Jack never made much sense but this time Will had an idea what Jack might've meant. "We'll get plenty of supplies and weaponry from both Tortuga and Singapore," Jack said. "We'll be prepared." Will nodded and within a few minutes of getting dressed, both Jack and Will headed down to the harbor of St. Maarten to prepare the _Empress_.

AnaMaria roughly shook Bella and Lizzie awake. "Wake up," AnaMaria hissed. "We must leave St. Maarten." Bella was immediately awake and attempting to get dressed in the dark. "I'll grab a few clothes for Elizabeth," Bella said. AnaMaria nodded as she picked up her tired daughter, who refused to wake up. "Meet me downstairs, Bella," AnaMaria instructed. "I'll go get Willy up." Before Bella could answer, AnaMaria was in Willy's room and the sound of a matress being flipped over could be heard.

"Rise and shine," AnaMaria yelled, cheerfully. Willy growled and glared at AnaMaria. He grumbled, "It's four in the morning." AnaMaria nodded and through a pair of breeches at Willy. "I know, lad. Get dressed. We must meet yer father and Jack aboard the _Empress_ as quickly as possible." Willy looked oddly at AnaMaria. "I'll explain everything later," AnaMaria replied. AnaMaria, with Lizzie in her arms, quickly walked down the stairs.

AnaMaria opened the door. She still held on to her daughter and the Turner children were behind her, with their swords and bags in hand. Everyone, except Lizzie, gasped when they saw a group of men stand at the door. It was Lord Thomas Beckett and his followers. "Where might you be going, Mrs. Sparrow?" spat Beckett. "I'm not Mrs. Sparrow. The name's AnaMaria... AnaMaria Teague," AnaMaria spat, giving the men Jack's former last name. AnaMaria handed the child to Willy, knowing that he'd protect her even if he wasn't all that great with a sword. Willy nodded to AnaMaria and ran back into the house, escaping out the back. He headed in the direction of the _Empress_ with Lizzie.

Bella gripped on to her sword as AnaMaria pulled out her own sword. Bella didn't waste much time. With a quick swing of her sword, she watched amused as the pants of all the men, fell to the ground. She giggled and grabbed AnaMaria's wrist. The two quickly ran down towards the _Empress_. Both were laughing at Beckett and his men. They thought they'd be pointing guns or swords at them. They weren't and always leave it to Bella with playing tricks. She always managed to get out of a predicament.

The _Empress_ finally came into view. Within minutes, everyone was aboard the large ship, sailing away from St. Maarten. AnaMaria took her daughter from Jack and hugged Lizzie tight. "Have any trouble?" Will asked. Bella nodded and replied, "Beckett and his men are here in St. Maarten." AnaMaria smirked and said, "Bella cut down their breeches making it impossible for them to run." Will raised an eyebrow towards his daughter and tried to hide his laughter. He asked, "And how did she learn to do that I wonder?" Will's glance turned to Jack, who shrugged as if he didn't know the answer to Will's question.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Willy. It was obvious to everyone aboard the sailing ship that he was angry because he had been woken up. "Tortuga, lad," Jack replied. "Then to Singapore to get a..."

"To get a crew. The Pirate King's crew. A crew from Singapore," Will interrupted. He had already heard all this before. Will looked out into the horizon as the ship sailed in the direction of Tortuga. He wondered when and where he'd get to see his wife again. He hoped it would be soon.

* * *

**A/N: I know there wasn't a huge fight scene or anything. That'll all be for later. I just wanted to show all my readers that even though Bella's a book worm, she loves to play jokes with the use of her sword. I also need a last name for AnaMaria. She's not married to Jack... yet. So please offer suggestions! I also already know when Elizabeth will be reappearing and when Willy warms up to his father. Elizabeth will be appearing in Chapter Fifteen and Willy has a long way to go before he approves of his father! Haha. Anyway, I really enjoy updating so quick because I'm in to the story and I know that all of you are glad I don't take forever to update even though I wish I didn't update so frequently so I could get more reviews. Anyways... Please review! I'd like to get as close to 100 reviews as possible! Thank you!**


	14. Tortuga

Chapter Fourteen

Tortuga

Jack smiled a toothy grin as the famous pirate haven, Tortuga, came in to view. It was his home away from home and he missed it. He only hoped that he didn't run in to Giselle or Scarlet. He didn't want to deal with them today of all days. They had to gather Barbossa and the crew of the _Black Pearl_ and get to Singapore as soon as possible. Jack watched as Will lowered the _Empress' _anchor into the sea. AnaMaria was getting the yawl ready. In Jack's opinion, this was the best choice. He didn't want any no good pirates thinking the Pirate King was around. From where they were, the ship couldn't be identified. Once the yawl was lowered into the ocean blue, AnaMaria approached to talk to Jack.

"I'm going with you, Jack," AnaMaria said. Jack shook his head. He wouldn't hear of it. He needed someone to watch the children. Jack replied, "No, AnaMaria. Will and I will go by ourselves." AnaMaria sighed and sulked. She snapped, "But, Jack..." Jack shushed AnaMaria by covering her mouth with his hand. "Listen," Jack ordered. "We can't risk putting the children in danger. Yer good with a pistol and a sword. Bella will be able to help you defend the others if needed. She's a good swordswoman, AnaMaria." There was a pause from Jack before he finished, "But she's an even better pirate." AnaMaria nodded. She knew that Jack was right.

Will approached Jack and AnaMaria. He asked, "Am I interrupting anything?" Jack shook his head and AnaMaria stomped off, upset that she couldn't go along. "What's wrong with her?" Will asked Jack. Jack shrugged and replied, "Ye know how women are, mate. Always emotional." Will smirked and went over to where the yawl was located. He began climbing down into the yawl and waited impatiently for Jack. Bella and Willy glanced over the side down to Will. Willy wore a scowl while his twin wore a smile. "Bye, Papa!" Bella called down. Will smiled up at his children and called up, "Listen to AnaMaria. Help her take care of Lizzie." Will paused as Jack made his way into the yawl. "We'll be back soon." Bella nodded and pulled her brother away from the side of the ship.

* * *

Minutes later Jack and Will pulled the yawl onto land and made their way to the loud shouts and music. "Sounds like a party," Jack said, sarcastically. "Drinks all 'round!" Will chuckled to himself. The lights of Tortuga were bright on this particular night. Whores wondered the streets, trying to make money. "Ah ha!" Jack called out, spotting a few members of the _Black Pearl._ "I'll get me hearties. Ye find Barbossa." Will nodded and took off to find the aging pirate captain. 

Of course within minutes, both Jack and Will were engaged in sword fights with drunken pirates. Jack being one of the drunken pirates. Will kicked a drunken man away and stabbed another when he noticed Barbossa drinking some rum. Will Turner fought his way through and only escaped the brawl with a few cuts and a black eye."Barbossa," Will addressed as he approached the old pirate captain. Captain Hector Barbossa looked up at the younger captain and grinned. "Ah, Captain Turner. So nice of you to grace me with yer presence here in Tortuga," Barbossa greeted. Will put his sword away and took a seat in front of Barbossa.

"We have to go, Barbossa," Will explained. "Jack's rounding the rest of the crew. We must flee to Singapore. The East India Trading Company are after the children." Barbossa let out an annoying and loud laugh causing Will to look at him strangely. "Why should we sail with ye, Captain Turner?" Barbossa asked, mockingly. Will pulled out his pistol, pointing it at the unexpecting Captain Barbossa. Will snapped, "Because they are my children. They want to use them as leverage to gain control of the seven seas." Barbossa slammed down his empty cup of rum and met Will Turner's eyes.

A defeated sigh escaped Barbossa's lips and replied, "Alright. Ye win, Turner." Will smiled triumphantly but still didn't move his pistol out of Barbossa's face. "Let me guess, Barbossa," Will began. "You weren't planning to return to pick of Jack and his family in a month, were you?" Barbossa chuckled and shook his head. "Why should I?" Barbossa asked. Jack was approaching Barbossa from behind. "It's _my _ship." Jack cleared his throaght and only then did Will put his pistol away. "Correction," Jack said. The pirate leaned close to Barbossa's ear and continued, "It's _my_ ship." Jack stood straight again. "Ye just took it from me." Will chuckled and stood, noticing the rest of the _Black Pearl_ crew behind Jack. Will nodded to them and headed in the direction of the _Empress_.

Will Turner stopped walking when he didn't hear any footsteps behind him. He turned around and laughed, seeing that Jack had been stopped by Giselle and Scarlet. "This never gets old," Will mumbled to himself. He moved closer to the group of three so he could hear them. "You said you'd come back for me!" shouted the blond haired wench, Giselle. Will winced when he saw Giselle slap him. Giselle's slap was followed by one from the fiery red haired prostitute, Scarlet. No words came from her though. "I'm going to go back to me ship," Jack said turning on his feet. The crew of the _Pearl_ followed Jack and Barbossa was busy making fun of Jack. It was obvious to everyone that Jack could never escape Giselle and Scarlet without getting slapped.

* * *

The men returned to their families nearly thirty minutes later aboard the _Empress_. With them were Gibbs, Marty and Cotton. They had volunteered to help control the _Empress_ on the way to Singapore. The rest of the men decided to stay with Barbossa, fearing that if they went with Jack and Will they would be shot dead or face the cat. Jack and Gibbs prepared to make sail once more. Bella and AnaMaria helped fix Will up of the cuts he had earned in Tortuga. "Papa," Bella began once AnaMaria left them alone. "I heard you talking to Uncle Jack and Aunt AnaMaria this morning. Are we really going to see Mama again?" Will turned to look at Bella. He couldn't help to think of how his children would react to see their mother again or how much his daughter looked like Elizabeth. Willy even looked like Elizabeth. "Papa?" Bella asked. Her soft voice brought Will out of his trance.

"Yes, Bella," Will replied. "You'll see her again... soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to post a chapter tonight so I can start on Chapter Fifteen - Reunited in Singapore. 100 points if someone can tell me what happens! lol Even though I basically said in the last chapter in an author's note. I'm growing more and more attached to Beautiful Miracles as I write each chapter. The next chapter should be out sometime tomorrow. PLEASE review. Also, I'm all for constructive criticism so please don't review if it's going to be completely rude. I got a very rude comment yesterday for Chapter Thirteen which I deleted because it was uncalled for. So please review kindly. Thanks and stayed tuned!**


	15. Reunited In Singapore

Chapter Fifteen

Reunited In Singapore

All was quiet in the mysterious Singapore city. There were bridge-covered waterways and crude wooden buildings everywhere, making it hard for anyone to pass through. Will Turner and the others, most dressed in outfits native to Singapore, didn't know where to start the search for the former crews of Sao Feng and Elizabeth Turner. They decided to search Sao Feng's former bathhouse first. Bella and Willy stood close to their father for protection and AnaMaria held her daughter closely. Most of the time Will looked around the Singapore city, hoping to hear Elizabeth or just catch a glimpse of her. He didn't know where or when she'd show up but in his heart he felt that tonight she would while they made their presence known in Singapore.

Whispers could be heard as everyone gazed upon the newcomers. "That's the Pirate King's husband," Will heard an Asian woman say. Another said, "Those must be her children." All the talk going on was directed towards Will and the three children that were present. It seemed like forever before arriving at the bathhouse. All entered except for AnaMaria, Marty and the children. AnaMaria didn't want to expose the young children to naked men.

* * *

The group of men were greeted with swords pointing in their faces. "Apparently we're not wanted here," Will said, preparing to draw out his sword. The group he was with already had their swords drawn and started to engage in battle with the many half naked men in the bathhouse. Will pulled out his sword just in time to block a man from stabbing him in the heart. He wouldn't risk being parted from his family again. Instead of the man killing him, Will jabbed at his attacker and as the man fell to the ground dead, Will pulled his sword out of the body. 

"Stop it!" called out a vaguely familiar voice. All the half naked men in the bathhouse stopped attacking Will and the crew of the _Black Pearl _and turned towards the voice. The men knelt, apparently respecting the person. A familiar woman came into view. She had golden brown hair that was halfway up into a bun tied with chopsticks. The rest of her hair flowed freely down her shoulders. She wore a black and gold outfit. She held a cutlass in her hand, ready to take down anyone who disobeyed her command.

Will Turner's eyes widened, surprised by the woman standing just a few feet in front of them. She stood so strong and so proud from when Will had last seen his lover. "Elizabeth," Will whispered as he put his sword away. The young male pirate made his way towards the woman, only to be stopped by Tai Huang, first mate to the former Pirate Lord Sao Feng. "Don't move any further," Huang instructed. Will stiffened, feeling Huang's sword against his back. _What's going on?_ Will thought to himself. The woman in command wore a grin on her face as she walked down the platform she stood on. She approached Huang and his somewhat prisoner. "Release him," she ordered. Huang let go of Will and turned to the group Will had arrived with, pointing his sword at them.

"Elizabeth," Will greeted with a smile. It was still hard to believe that his wife and friend stood before him, even though he expected it. Like Barbossa, she had also been resurrected and for that he was grateful. Will reached a hand up to Elizabeth's face. He wanted to touch her and make sure that the beautiful woman who stood before him was actually real. Elizabeth stopped him and said, "Where are my children?" Elizabeth let go of Will's wrist, searching for Bella and Willy. Disappointed, Will replied, "They're waiting with AnaMaria outside."

The Pirate King and Pirate Lord of the South China Sea smiled brightly now that she knew that her children were safe. _Jack has done good_, Elizabeth thought to herself. "Clear out!" Elizabeth ordered to the men. The men who had kneeled, stood and left the bathhouse, leaving Will, Jack, Barbossa and the crew of the _Black Pearl_ alone with their leader. "I added on to this place when I was pregnant with Isabella and William. We were going to live here until you returned, Will," Elizabeth explained. "There's rooms for all of you. You can stay here and we'll set sail at dawn."

Elizabeth turned to head to her chambers and Will followed. Jack had gone outside to retrieve AnaMaria and the children. "Elizabeth," Will said in a hushed tone. He reached out, grabbing her wrist. Elizabeth turned to face Will and replied in a whisper, "I missed you, Will." Will smiled. That was the Elizabeth he knew. The Elizabeth who wasn't afraid to show her affection towards him. Will leaned in to kiss his wife but stopped. "Mama?" two voices called out towards Will and Elizabeth. Will glanced at Elizabeth and smiled. Seeing Elizabeth's face light up just warmed his heart. Bella pulled out of Jack's grasp and ran to Elizabeth. The Pirate King knelt down to be eye level with her daughter.

"I've missed you, Mama," Bella whispered as she hugged her mother. Will could feel tears forming as he watched the moment between mother and daughter. He looked for Willy. The boy stood by Jack, scowling as usual. Will approached Willy and grabbed the boys hand. "It's ok," Will whispered. "She doesn't bite. Believe me. I know." Will tried to get his son to move from his spot by Captain Jack Sparrow, but Willy refused. Willy spat, "How do I know she's me mum? She's supposed to be dead." Will knelt down to the boy's eye level. Will replied, "Look, William. I know you don't like me and you feel as if your mother abandoned you." Will paused, watching his son's expression. His scowl disappeared but there was still barely any expression.

Will continued, "We both didn't want to leave you. I didn't even know of you and your sister until a few days ago. Your mother died giving birth to you but she's back now. She's been resurrected by Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld and I'm sure she'd love to see you." Willy glared at his father but decided to give in for once. Willy approached Elizabeth and was immediately pulled into a hug. Will and the others watched from nearby the door. Will knew the feeling of not being near the ones you loved most. He smiled, glad to see that the Turner children had two parents now. Will's gaze turned towards Jack, AnaMaria and Lizzie. A chuckle escaped Will's lips. Lizzie Sparrow was sound asleep in her mother's arms as she held on to a ragdoll. "Elizabeth," AnaMaria began. "Where are we to rest?"

Elizabeth Turner stood and smiled, noticing the sleeping child in AnaMaria Lamar's arms. Elizabeth approached AnaMaria and asked, "And who is this young lady?" AnaMaria returned a smile to Elizabeth. Her gaze fell on the raven haired child in her arms. "Elizabeth Susan Sparrow," AnaMaria replied. Elizabeth stared wide eyed at AnaMaria before turning her attention to Jack. She smirked and asked, "This is a joke right?" Jack replied, "Why does everyone keep asking me that bloody question?" Elizabeth chuckled and turned back to AnaMaria. "She's beautiful, Ana," Elizabeth said. "All the rooms are upstairs on the right." Everyone nodded their thanks to Elizabeth and followed AnaMaria up the stairs to their rooms.

Once alone, Elizabeth stared at her children and husband. Raising an eyebrow, Elizabeth asked, "It's past midnight. Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Willy and Bella sulked and nodded. The twins exchanged looks with one another. Willy said, "I knew we wouldn't always get away with staying up late." Elizabeth chuckled. Soon Will and Elizabeth were hustling their children up to their rooms.

* * *

Elizabeth layed in her bed, reading a book when a knock sounded on the door. She closed the book and turned her attention towards the door. "Will," Elizabeth greeted with a smile. Will approached the bed where Elizabeth was. He asked, "Care if I join you?" Elizabeth smirked and pulled Will into a kiss. Will kissed his wife back. Once the kiss was broken, Elizabeth whispered, "You don't have to ask, Will. We're married." Will stood, smiling brightly as he shut the door. It felt so good to hear Elizabeth say that they were married now. It felt so good just to see her. Will removed his sword and pistol, setting them on a nearby table. His shirt and boots were the next to be removed. Will placed his shirt over a chair and climbed on to the bed beside Elizabeth. 

Fingers ran over Will's scar. Even though his heart had been placed back into his chest, the scar looked as if his heart had just recently been cut out. "Did it hurt?" Elizabeth asked as her eyes met Will's. Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, pulling her close. His head rested on top of hers and sighed. "I barely felt a thing," Will replied. "I'm so glad you're back, Elizabeth." Elizabeth smiled to herself. She could hear Will's heart beat and it was as strong as ever. Still tracing her fingers over the scar, she replied, "Me too, Will. I didn't want to go without saying goodbye to you but I had to. I'm just glad we get to be together now." Will frowned and said, "There's always a chance we could be separated again, Elizabeth." Elizabeth quickly glanced up at her husband. She was hurt by his words and it showed on her face. "No, we won't, Will," Elizabeth informed Will. "Because you were captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, you'll always be protected by Calypso and I'll always be protected by Persephone."

Will looked at Elizabeth, oddly. Teasing, he said, "You've been in the Land of the Dead far too long." Elizabeth glared at Will and swatted at him but Will caught her arm just in time. He pinned his wife down to the bed and straddled her waist. He began tickling her causing Elizabeth to squirm and laugh. "Will, stop it," Elizabeth pleaded. After about the fifth time of being told to stop, Will finally did. He rolled off of Elizabeth. Laying beside her, he pulled her into his arms. Elizabeth rested her head on Will's chest. "It's really there, isn't it, Will?" Elizabeth asked, referring to her husband's heart. Will chuckled and replied, "Yes, Lizzie." Will paused and gazed down at Elizabeth.

She was so beautiful as she lied there with her head on his chest and a smile on her lips. Will ran a hand through Elizabeth's golden brown hair and said, "Thank you for remaining faithful to me, Elizabeth." Elizabeth looked up at Will and replied, "It's not hard to do when you're in love, William Turner." Will grinned and kissed Elizabeth's forehead. "Jack did a great job raising the twins, didn't he?" Elizabeth asked. Will nodded and replied, "He did but he had the help of the whole crew. They all pitched in."

"Even Barbossa?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh. Will laughed and said, "Even Barbossa." There was a pause before Will continued. "I should be upset with you for not allowing Jack to tell me about our children but I can't be. You're back in my arms and our children are healthy. That's all that matters." The Turners talked late in to the night about their approaching voyage and the plans they had for their children. Soon both Will and Elizabeth were asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning at dawn, the crews of the _Empress_ and the crews of the _Black Pearl_ prepared to set sail. Once on board, all the children went below deck to go back to sleep. Elizabeth stood behind the wheel of the _Empress_. It felt good to be behind the wheel of her beloved ship again. After all she had sailed and pirated until she was six months pregnant. Will approached Elizabeth behind and asked, "Feels good, doesn't it?" Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to Will and replied, "More than you'll ever know." Will smiled and kissed Elizabeth's cheek. "Where to, Captain Turner?" Will asked with a smirk on his face. Elizabeth thought carefully about her answer then replied, "To Shipwreck Cove, Mister Turner."

* * *

**A/N: All I have to say is... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Taken

Chapter Sixteen

Taken

It was once again a beautiful day aboard the _Empress_ even though a storm had just finished. Will approached Elizabeth, who stood behind the wheel. She looked more beautiful than ever in Will's eyes. He smiled at her then looked around. They were going in the wrong direction of Shipwreck Cove. Will walked to the side of the large ship, looking around. Port Royal was coming in to view. Will turned his attention back to his wife and looked at her oddly. _What is she thinking?_ Will thought to himself. "Port Royal is swarming with the East India Trading Company," Will murmured to himself. This wasn't good. Actually, it was pure suicide. Will went over to Elizabeth and exclaimed, "You're mad! You're not only putting yourself at danger but our children! You're putting everyone aboard the _Black Pearl_ at danger also!" Elizabeth stared at Will blankly then walked away. Will Turner watched as Elizabeth prepared to weigh anchor. _This is where she truly belongs_, Will thought. _She belongs out on the sea._

"Why are we here, Elizabeth?" Will asked, approaching his wife from behind. As the anchor fell into the sea, Elizabeth turned to look at Will. She smiled, mischieviously and replied, "I'd like some of my stuff since I intend on not coming back here. I'm sure you'd like some of your stuff as well, Will." Will nodded in agreement. It was true that he did want his belongings but he barely owned anything. The only things he really cared about retrieving were his beloved swords. The finest swords in all of the Caribbean. "Do you think we'd still be able to retrieve them?" Will asked. His question earned him a deadly glare from his wife. Will laughed nervously and said, "Well then the adults will go ashore. We'll leave Bella and Willy here." Elizabeth Turner raised an eyebrow then nodded. "Huang and a few men can stay with them." Elizabeth paused. "What of Lizzie?" Elizabeth asked as she referred to the young Sparrow child.

AnaMaria and Jack approached the couple, overhearing what they were talking about. "She'll have to come with us," AnaMaria said. "She's barely five and not too fond of strangers." Elizabeth made sure her sword and pistol hung securely at her side as Will went below deck to tell the children that they'd be back within a few hours. When Will came back, the crew of the _Black Pearl_ and most of the crew of the _Empress_ were waiting in dingys. Elizabeth was climbing down and Will quickly followed. As they rowed to shore, AnaMaria asked, "Do you think this is safe, Elizabeth?" Even though AnaMaria was asking the Pirate King the question, her gaze as on Jack.

Jack flashed his lover a very toothy grin as usual and laughed at AnaMaria's expression. She held her daughter to her chest, keeping her close. Elizabeth replied, "It has got to be safer than when Cutler Beckett ruled." AnaMaria nodded. She debated on whether or not to mention that there was another Beckett running the show now. By the time the multiple dingys reached shore, AnaMaria had decided that it'd be best not to say a word.

* * *

Lord Thomas Beckett and the Royal Navy quietly boarded the _Empress_. As they walked quietly, anyone who they saw was murdered. Commodore Philip Benson had been below the deck of the _Empress_. Upon his return, he held both Bella and Willy tightly in his grasp. Bella looked terrified and as if she was crying. Willy wore (what Jack called) his trademark scowl. "What should I do with them, Lord Beckett?" the Commodore asked. With a smirk, Beckett replied, "Put them on the _Triumph_." The Commodore proceeded to the dingy when Beckett said, "And make sure they're tied up good. We don't want them to escape." Benson nodded to the commander of the East India Trading Company. "My mum and papa are going to slice ye into pieces!" called out young Willy who received a kick from his sister to shut up.

Benson stopped in his tracks to hear what the boy had to say. "Your mother's dead, boy," Lord Beckett spat back as he turned to look at the Turner twins. "No she's not!" Willy shouted. "She's very much alive and when she finds out that we're not 'ere, yer goin' t' pay!" Ten year old William Turner III was becoming quite furious by now and he managed to wiggle out of the Commodore's grip. Willy quickly pulled Commodore Philip Benson's sword out of it's hilt and ran towards Beckett. Thomas Beckett moved away and hit the boy against the face, knocking him down. Bella gasped and started to whimper as Commodore Benson's grip tightened on her arm. Benson pulled Bella as he went to pick up her brother. Willy's cheek bled and he stared at the laughing Beckett with a deadly gaze, the same gaze that AnaMaria would tend to give Jack from time to time. He had learned it from her. _I'll kill them_, Willy vowed to himself as he was taken back to the _Triumph_.

Men of the Royal Navy came up from below deck. The man known as Geoffrey Hutchins said, "Lord Beckett, there's evidence that there was another children on board." Beckett smiled as he looked towards the men who had just come from below. "Excellent," Beckett said. "No doubt that the child was Jack Sparrow's child. Probably has the child with him. Tsk tsk. What parents leave their children aboard a ship with men who can't defend them?" Laughing, Beckett climbed down into a dingy. The rest of the Royal Navy followed.

* * *

Within two hours of leaving, the crew of the _Black__Pearl_, Jack, AnaMaria, Lizzie and the Turners returned to their ships. They hadn't retrieved much. Elizabeth had found out that once her father died, the East India Trading Company auctioned off the belongings in their household. The only item Elizabeth managed to get was a doll her mother had given her before she died. The Swann household was now Beckett's house and EIT Co. Headquarters. Will managed to get a few of his most precious swords while Jack went to the local pub and stole some rum. Typical Jack Sparrow.

Jack gasped once he set foot on the _Empress_. He couldn't believe his eyes. Dead men were everywhere and the deck was practically covered in blood. AnaMaria was the next to see the devastating sight. She covered her daughter's eyes, shielding her. Jack looked over the edge of the ship to Will. Immediately Will knew something was wrong. "What is it, Jack?" Will called up. Will climbed quickly up the ladder. His eye's went wide at all the blood and the many dead Asian men. "Oh my god," Will murmured to himself. After the shock of seeing the dead men, Will remembered his children. He quickly ran below deck. Jack waited to hear Will shout some curse word. "1...2..." Jack counted. As Jack said three, Will shouted and cursed every word he could think of.

As Will came back up, Elizabeth was just setting foot on her ship. Will stood motionless where he was at as he watched his wifes expression. Elizabeth ran to Will, searching his face for an answer. "No," Elizabeth whispered. Tears formed in the woman's eyes. "Are they...?" Elizabeth asked. Will shook his head and replied, "They're not here, Elizabeth. They're not on the ship." Elizabeth sighed, grateful that her children weren't among the dead but she was still worried. After all she didn't know where they were. "Elizabeth! Will!" Jack called out. The couple approached him then looked down at what their pirate friend was staring at. It was Elizabeth's most trusted man, Tai Huang and the man was still alive but barely.

Elizabeth Turner knelt down by Huang as Jack stopped the bleeding from his chest with his bandana. "Huang, what happened here?" Elizabeth asked. Huang, with glassy eyes, looked up at Elizabeth. "The East India Trading Company... Navy..." The Asian pirate choked out. Elizabeth looked up at Will when AnaMaria piped up, "Apparently Cutler Beckett has a brother. When we left th' home in St. Maarten... he was with some men. We managed t' get away when Bella took a swipe at their breeches, causin' 'em t' fall." The Pirate King stood and got up into AnaMaria's face. "You should've told us!" yelled Elizabeth. "If it wasn't for you my babies would still be aboard this very ship!" Will pulled Elizabeth away from AnaMaria.

Will Turner held his wife close in his arms as she cried. He looked over at AnaMaria and mouthed his apologies. AnaMaria nodded. She understood that Elizabeth was upset over the fate of her children. AnaMaria was a mother. She knew she'd act the same way. "Will," Elizabeth cried. "What are we going to do? What if we never see them again?" Will opened his mouth but was immediately interrupted by Jack. "I'll tell ye what we're goin' t' do," Jack began. "We'll go to Shipwreck Cove an' wage war on them again. This time we'll win fer good. We'll get Isabella and William back." Elizabeth, through her tears, looked at Jack. He was right. She couldn't keep feeling this way. Elizabeth Turner wiped her tears away and then her husbands tears. Through gritted teeth, Elizabeth stated, "When we get a hold of Beckett, I'll make sure he dies. Just like his brother."

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. All day I had it planned out but hadn't had the urge to write until later tonight. Just so you know, the _Triumph_** **is a real ship. I also borrowed the Commodore's last name from Olivia Benson, a detective on Law and Order: Special Victims Unite. Anyway... I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas on how I could progress this story, please feel free to give me the ideas and you'll be sure to get credit. Ok... well that's all. Please REVIEW! **


	17. Late Night Tears

Chapter Seventeen

Late Night Tears

Will held Elizabeth in his arms as she cried some more. She was strong for a while until night time fell. Now the Pirate King's tears flowed freely from her eyes. Tonight it was sinking in that her children were gone. She wouldn't be able to tuck them in and tell them goodnight. Or laugh when they came jumping on the bed to wake their parents up early in the morning. Her children were simply gone. However, on occassion Jack would come down to make sure everything was ok. "AnaMaria and I will take control of the ship from now on," Jack said as he came back down to Will and Elizabeth's cabin for the sixth time in only an hour. Will nodded, giving Jack a thankful and apologetic smile. Jack nodded and turned to leave but stopped in his tracks. He turned back around and asked, "Can I have a word with ye, Will?" Will nodded and moved carefully out from underneath Elizabeth, who still cried. Will kissed Elizabeth's temple before walking out of the room with Jack.

"What is it, Jack?" Will asked as he quickly glanced in to see Elizabeth trying to control her sobs. Will turned his attention back to Jack as Jack asked, "How is the lass?" Will sighed as he ran a hand through his unruly brown hair. What was he to say to a question like that? Jack saw her. Elizabeth Turner was a complete wreck. Will knew that she wasn't stable enough to captain or even fight for her children. Finally, Will replied, "A total mess. If we wage war on Beckett and let her fight, she'll kill anyone who gets in her way, Jack. If you or I or anyone aboard this ship stops her or attempts to, we've just signed our death warrants." Jack chuckled but stopped to see Will's look. "Oh," Jack said. "Ye are serious then?" Will nodded with a look that would make anyone think he thought of Jack as stupid.

Jack placed his filthy hands upon his friends shoulders and looked Will in the eye. "We'll get Bella and Willy back, Will," Jack reassured him. "All of us will make sure of that. All of the Pirate Lords will take down this Beckett too. I've already sent carrying pigeons to tell the other Pirate Lords to meet us at Shipwreck Cove in a week." Will nodded and pulled away from Jack's grip. Jack returned a nod as he watched Will return to the weeping and half awake Elizabeth. Jack walked back to the main deck, leaving the Turners alone.

Will watched as Jack left as he lied back down by Elizabeth and pulled her into his arms. They didn't use to always get along but now Will was thankful for having Jack as a friend. Without Jack or AnaMaria on board, he knew that he would've lost it. They kept him strong for his wifes sake. Will took a trembling hand and ran it through Elizabeth's tangled hair. He was doing his absolute best to soothe his wife. "Shh," Will whispered soothingly. "We'll find them. Please try to calm down, Elizabeth." At Will's words, Elizabeth tried to control her sobbing as much as possible. With a gentle touch, Will lifted Elizabeth's face to look into her eyes. She looked so sad that Will's heart felt like it was going to break into two. Gently, Will wiped away Elizabeth's tears and for a second he thought he saw a slight smile. Will leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Elizabeth's.

* * *

Lord Thomas Beckett stood in the cabin where the two Turner children were being kept. He stared at them, evily. Unfortunately for him, the twins returned the same look. Through gritted teeth, fiery William Turner the Third shouted, "Yer makin' a big mistake! When my mum finds out where we're at, yer dead!" Beckett snickered as he looked upon the twins. Bella glared at Beckett then towards her brother. Neither of the men knew when to shut up and Bella found that quite funny. Bella let out a slight snicker, catching the attention of the tall lord. "What are you laughing at?" Beckett asked. Bella rolled her eyes and replied, "Actually, you both are quite funny. Like my brother, you don't know how to shut the bloody hell up." Beckett approached Bella and when he was close enough, he hit her with the back of his hand across the cheek. Bella winced and despite the blood that was beginning to trickle down her face, the slap didn't seem to faze her like Lord Thomas Beckett hoped it would.

* * *

It was nearing midnight in the Caribbean and Captain Jack Sparrow looked as if he'd fall asleep at any minute. AnaMaria approached Jack. Her hair was tangled and she looked as if she had been crying. _There seems to be a lot of that going on_, Jack thought to himself. "Jack?" AnaMaria asked. Jack gave a slight yet warm smile to his lover. As AnaMaria came close to him, Jack pulled her into a hug, using his left arm to steer the _Empress_. "How ye holdin' up?" Jack asked as he pulled away, looking into AnaMaria's eyes. A slight smile appeared on AnaMaria's lips to reassure Jack that she was alright. AnaMaria replied, "I can't help but think that if we hadn't brought Lizzie with us... she'd be with Bella and Willy right now. Or worse. Sh-she could be..."

"Shh," Jack said, placing two fingers upon AnaMaria's crimson lips. He kissed her softly and wiped a few tears away. "Everything will be just fine an' dainty, love," Jack told the shaken female pirate. "Like I keep sayin', we'll find th' children an' when we do, we'll take down another Beckett." Looking back out to the sea, with a smirk on his lips, he said, "It'll be better this time. We don't have fishmen after us." AnaMaria smiled. She loved how Jack always acted in certain situations. He always could crack a joke, making everyone forget about the current problems that were going on.

"Jack?" AnaMaria asked once more. Jack turned his attention back to AnaMaria, smiling and asked. "Aye, love?"

"When this is all over, let's get married."

* * *

**A/N: Stay tuned for Jack's reaction! I also wrote this chapter so I can show what a smart $$ Bella can be. Who does she remind you of, hm? Anyway... please review and I'm sorry this chapter isn't that long but it needed to be written to show how Beckett was treating the children and how Elizabeth and everyone was acting. **


	18. Hoist The Colors

Chapter Eighteen

Hoist The Colors

_"When this is all over, let's get married."_

Jack stared at AnaMaria, with his mouth hanging open. He didn't know what to say to AnaMaria. "Uh..." Jack stuttered. _Nice going, Jackie_, the pirate thought to himself. _Th' most beautiful pirate in all of th' Caribbean jus' asked ye t' marry her an' all ye can is 'Uh...'? _Jack rolled his eyes in hope that AnaMaria didn't see the eye movement. "Jack?" AnaMaria said after a few moments of silence between the two pirates. AnaMaria was beginning to think Jack would reject her proposal of marriage. Jack kept making faces, trying to decide on an answer. Jack turned his attention to his lover. Their eyes met and AnaMaria, as strong as she normally was, looked as if she'd cry at any minute.

The pirate flashed AnaMaria a grin then looked around the ship. "Ah ha!" Jack exclaimed as his gaze landed on Mr. Gibbs, who had volunteered to come aboard the _Empress _rather than stay with Captain Barbossa. "Mr. Gibbs! C'mere!" Jack called out. Gibbs' attention quickly turned to Captain Jack Sparrow. With a bottle of rum in his grasp, Gibbs approached Jack and asked, "Aye, Cap'n?"

"Take care of the ship, will ye? I must have a word with my dear AnaMaria," Jack explained. Gibbs nodded to Jack. As the couple walked off to have an exchange of words, Jack made sure to grab Mr. Gibbs' bottle of rum.

* * *

A tired and exhausted Elizabeth stared at her husband's tan and calm face. She had been like that for a few hours now and she hoped that he didn't wake up to find her staring at him. Quietly, Elizabeth crawled out from Will's arms. She threw on her white robe and made her way up to the main deck. After all the commotion she needed to get some fresh air. In no time, the golden brown haired beautiful Pirate King stood at the side of the _Empress_. Elizabeth glanced up into the sky and stared to the moon. She began to sing, "Yo ho. Haul together. Hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars. Never shall we die." The woman could feel the tears flow down her tan face. She thought about wiping them away but she didn't. She continued to let them fall. "The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers where we will we'll roam."

The Pirate King heard footsteps approach her from behind causing her to stiffen. She didn't know if she should turn around or pretend she didn't notice. She felt two strong and familiar arms wrap around her. Lips brushed her cheek. Elizabeth relaxed as soon as she realized who it was. It was indeed her husband, William Turner the second. Elizabeth leaned back into her husband. She knew that he would keep her safe in the process of getting their children back. Elizabeth vowed to do the same. She would protect Will and wouldn't allow anyone to keep him from his family ever again. Elizabeth kept singing, "Yo ho. Haul Together. Hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars. Never shall we die. Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea with the keys to the cage... and the Devil's to pay. We lay to Fiddler's Green."

Elizabeth took a deep breath as Will pulled her in closer, in an attempt to reassure her that everything would definitely be ok. Elizabeth continued to sing and Will eventually joined in. "The bell has been raised from it's watery grave. Do you hear it's sepulchral tone? We are a call to all. Pay head the squall and turn your sail toward home. Yo ho. Haul together. Hoise the colors high. Heave ho, theives and beggars. Never shall we die."

* * *

All over the world, the Pirate Lords heard the song being sung. They had just received their messenger pigeons from Captain Jack Sparrow and knew that it was urgent if the song was also being sung so late at night. The Pirate Lords listened carefully and sung along with Elizabeth and her husband. Normally, the Pirate Lords would be selfish and not aid Captain Elizabeth Turner but there were children involved. All they wanted to do was make sure the children got home safely to their parents and another Beckett was murdered.

* * *

Jack and AnaMaria sat below deck in the cabin that they shared. "Jack," AnaMaria began. She looked aggitated and angry. "I'd like an answer." Jack nodded. He understood how AnaMaria felt. She had refused his proposal years ago before she left the _Black Pearl_. Now Jack didn't know if he should agree to it. She had refused him. Why shouldn't he do the same to her? Jack reached a hand out to AnaMaria and ran a gentle yet rough hand along her smooth skin. Smiling, the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean Sea replied, "Aye, AnaMaria. After this is all over, we'll get married. And we'll have Bella and Willy in the weddin' and Elizabeth and Whelp will be present." AnaMaria smiled happily and threw her arms around Jack, hugging him tightly.

* * *

Will directed a distraught Elizabeth back down to the captain's cabin. Elizabeth went to enter but Will stopped her. Confused, Elizabeth asked, "What is it, Will?" With a smile upon his lips and a twinkle in his eye, Will scooped Elizabeth up into his arms and carried her over the threshold. The man carried the woman he loved over to the bed where he put her down softly. "What are you doing, Will?" Elizabeth whispered into the dark. Will silenced his wife with a gentle and passionate kiss. When Will Turner pulled away from his wifes lips, he smiled down at her. He whispered, "I've waited ten long years to carry you over the threshold." At Will's reply, Elizabeth smiled. She was obviously happy to know that she had Will in her life. Elizabeth leaned up and kissed Will, pulling him down on top of her. That night became a night neither one of them would ever forget. It was the first time they were actually together in ten years. What the couple didn't know was that AnaMaria and Jack were also making this night very unforgettable for themselves.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I really liked the outcome although I'm not sure if I like the last sentence of this chapter. Anyway, please let me know what you think. I haven't gotten many reviews on the last two chapters. So PLEASE review!**


	19. Bet On It

Chapter Nineteen

Bet On It

Deep in the Land of the Dead, two women sat, talking to one another. Both were dark haired. However, one had greenish blue eyes and the other brown. One was tan skinned and the other fair. One wore a turquoise dress and the other wore a tan one. But both were goddesses. Both were immortal. Everyone who saw them could tell. These two women were known as Calypso, the goddess of the sea and Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. "So nice of you to join me, Cousin," Persephone said to Calypso. The Goddess of the Sea smiled faintly at her so called cousin. Dirty teeth showed which made Persephone grimace. Persephone was use to much finer things, as Elizabeth had been before engaging in piracy. But here she was. In the presence of the goddess Calypso. "The pirates are singin' da song, Persephone," Calypso began. "The Turna children 'ave been kidnapped by Lord Thomas Beckett."

Persephone nodded. She understood the words of her cousin even through Calypso's thick accent. "And what do you think we should do about this, Calypso?" asked Persephone even though she already knew the answer. They were to fight for revenge and for the Turner children. "You're not very fond of children," Persephone added. Calypso nodded in agreement. "Aye," Calypso agreed. "But ya are, Cousin. Bein' that ya were abducted from yer very own motha. Rememba, Persephone? Hades took ya away from da garden ya were in. He tricked ya into eatin' pomegranate seeds which kept ya away from yer motha. Ya had to stay in da Underworld fer months because of da seeds. Rememba?"

The Queen of the Underworld gave off a deadly gaze towards her cousin. She wanted to do her best to forget what happened so long ago but now she was the Queen of the Underworld because she had fallen in love with Hades. That part she liked. "What are you suggesting be done?" Persephone asked as she inspected her neat and clean fingernails. Calypso let out a menacing chuckle and Persephone quickly shot her head up to look at her cackling cousin. As she tried to control her laughter, the Goddess of the Sea replied, "We must fight against da enemy. Fight ta get the Turna children back ta their parents. We shall bring down da East India Trading Company once an' fer all. We must not let them take ova da seas, Persephone. They've already tried in da past. That got my Davy killed." Persephone nodded. It was obvious to her that Calypso wasn't just getting involved for the children. That was far from it. She was out for revenge and she'd succeed.

Persephone nodded and stood. She straightened her dress as to get all the wrinkles out. Satisfied with her appearance, she answered, "I'm in on it then. Those children need both parents. That's the only reason why I let sweet Elizabeth go back to the world of living. She was longing for her children and she's longing for them again. Locate the Turners and tell them to be prepared for our visits. We have settled on an agreement." Calypso nodded as she stood. As she was about to leave, Persephone stopped her. "Calypso," Persephone began. "When you see Mr. Turner, no funny business. I know how you've been in the past. Stop trying to win his heart over. It only will ever belong to his wife." Calypso glared daggers towards Persephone and vanished without a single word.

* * *

To get to Shipwreck Cove, it took the _Empress_ and _Black Pearl_ five days. Now, in the pirate meeting place, the nine Pirate Lords gathered. There was even more respect for Elizabeth this time around. "Un mot des enfants?" the Pirate Lord of the of the Mediterranean Sea, Capitaine Chevalle, asked in French. Out of most of the Pirate Lords who didn't know the Turner twins, he was the one who adored children the most. Barbossa and Jack exchanged looks, not understanding what Chevalle said. He usually spoke in English enless incredibly upset. "Any word of zee children?" Chevalle asked again, irritated. Jack and Barbossa nodded understanding what Chevalle said this time but then shook their heads in reply to his question. The Pirate Lords gazed at the Pirate King, who sat by Captain Teague, crying for her children. Elizabeth thought she could be strong during the meeting. She thought she could handle it but seeing Jack with his father was too much. Will was to speak on his wifes behalf. There was one thing he knew that Elizabeth wanted and that was to kill Beckett. He'd do his best to oblige. The Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean, Mistress Ching, stood. Her stance was followed by the Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean, Gentleman Jocard. "Why should we help get these children back?" Ching asked. "They are not ours."

Jocard turned his attention to Ching. He couldn't believe her words. "They aren't ours. But they're the children of the Pirate King and of a well respected captain," Jocard snapped. He turned to look at Barbossa, Jack and Will. He asked, "What are they like? We need to know everything we can if we're to help." Jack and Barbossa spoke on behalf of the Turners, knowing too well what they were like. "They both resemble their parents," Jack began. "Isabella looks quite a bit like Elizabeth with the hair but she has her fathers eyes. She loves to read and to learn about pirates. She's also very talented with a sword." Barbossa was the next to speak. He took off his hat, which he never did, and scratched his balding head. "Willy's just like his father in looks. Dark hair and dark eyes. He's not to swift about swords and not that big on pirates. He does have quite of a temper so when we rescue him we'll have to be subtle about it." Barbossa chuckled remembering the memories of the twins just years ago. "In a sword lesson with Jack, Willy sliced Jack's arm open. A few years before that somehow the twins managed to get a rope around my ankle and hoist me into the air."

The two memories caused the room to errupt into laughter. Even Elizabeth, Will and Captain Teague were laughing. Elizabeth stood, going over to Will. Her husband wrapped a strong and gentle arm around her tiny waist, reassuring her that everything was ok. "We're going to kill Beckett like his brother," Elizabeth stated. "I'm not going to let them get away with murdering my children. You can bet on it." The room soon went from laughter to deep and loud discussion on the matter.

Eventually all grew silent as Teague whistled. Everyone knew who he was calling for. The jailhouse dog from Port Royal. Following the dog, were three puppies. Apparently, the jailhouse dog everyone thought was a male, was indeed a female. "Will, Elizabeth," Teague began and then his gaze turned to Jack. "Jackie. These puppies are for the children if ye allow them to have one." Jack picked up a gray puppy that had approached him. The puppy meant to do business on Jack's boot and the pirate wouldn't hear of it. Jack held the puppy out in front of him, examining it. He was pleased to find that the smallest pup was a boy. There needed to be another man in the Sparrow family. But the thoughts of the puppy all faded when Jack felt a wet spot growing on his shirt. Jack looked down to see a large yellow spot on his shirt. He mumbled, "Bugger."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so here it is. Chapter Nineteen. I really like how this chapter turned out especially with Persephone and Calypso. Anyway... first of all, thank you all so much for the kind reviews! Today I reached 100! And thanks to all the people who pass on through and read this. At least you're stopping by! Also thanks to the ones who have me as an alert but don't review. It still means a lot that you read Beautiful Miracles. Ok now I'm going to shut up and try to have Chapter Twenty up tomorrow. I'm going away for three weeks and I'm leaving this weekend. So I'll try to do my best to get a few more chapters up before I leave because who knows when I'll be able to update again. Ok... now... press the submit review button and REVIEW! **


	20. Watching Over You

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm suffering from a HUGE case of writer's block. But I felt I should update tonight. I'm not even sure if I like this chapter much. It's more of a filler chapter. Just please review anyway. NOTHING MEAN!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Watching Over You

Geoffrey Hutchins soon found himself taking care of the Turner children. Beckett had left him in charge of them because Hutchins was also a father of a boy and a girl, ages twelve and ten. When Beckett was around, Geoffrey would bring his children around so Bella and Willy could have some playtime. In no time, Bella and Willy Turner were becoming fast friends with James and Cassandra. Suddenly being kidnapped wasn't so bad. Geoffrey was kind enough and he did manage to keep Beckett from hitting the twins constantly which he had done in the first week. One day, Geoffrey sat down with his children and the Turner children. Beckett was out on the sea. No one knew what he would tell the children. "I plan on going away for a while," whispered Geoffrey. Cassie and James gave a worried and confused look towards their father. They didn't know what was going on. Geoffrey continued, "Isabella and William, I'm going to retrieve your parents. I hear they're not far from Shipwreck Cove." The twins gasped. Had Geoffrey Hutchins been tricking them all along? Were they just being used as leverage. What was going on?

The aging man chuckled seeing the look that had been cast upon the childrens faces. "I'm not going to hurt them. I promise. They need to know you're alive and well. Cassie and James' nanny, Estelle, has already agreed to bring you meals and check on you occasionally until I get back." Geoffrey ruffled Willy's brown hair then kissed all four children on the top of their heads. "I'll be back in no time. You'll see." Willy sighed. He had grown quite fond of the whole Hutchins' family. He found Cassie constantly batting her eyelashes at him in an attempt to flirt and he was beginning to like it. Bella on the other hand beat up James every time he attempted to smooth talk her. She wasn't raised in England. Therefore in her eyes she wasn't so gullible. She thought of herself as a pirate. Both her parents were pirates. Her whole family except her mother's family were pirates. Why shouldn't she be one? "Mr. Hutchins," Willy spoke softly. Geoffrey looked down at the boy who sat on the floor by his sister. Geoffrey asked, "Yes, William?"

"My father was the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ but he's back now and is completely alive like my mother," Willy began. "When ye see him, will ye please tell 'im I'm sorry fer the trouble I've caused him?" Geoffrey's smile was brighter now as he nodded. He had talked to Bella who had told him the whole story starting from how they were raised by Jack, thinking him as his real father. How her brother didn't like his true father upon his return. Geoffrey Hutchins knew that it took a lot for Willy to apologize for the way he acted.

* * *

Will stood in the doorway of the cabin he shared with Elizabeth. She rarely came above deck to captain her ship and was getting sick every day too. Everyone thought it was from being upset and grieving her children. They decided to keep their distance though from both Elizabeth and AnaMaria who were quite crabby as of recently. "Will?" Elizabeth called out as if she sensed him watching her. Within minutes, Will was by his lover's side. Bending down, Will kissed the side of Elizabeth's head and ran his hand through her hair. "I'm here," Will whispered. "I'm watching over you." Elizabeth smiled softly as her eyes closed. Will really did make her feel better. _Oh no_, Elizabeth thought to herself. She felt the feeling rise in her stomach. She pulled away quickly from Will and leaned over the side of the bed, wretching into a bucket that Jack had placed by her side. 


	21. How Long Must This Go On?

Chapter Twenty-One

How Long Must This Go On?

No one had gone far from Shipwreck Cove for a few days. They were busy planning a strategy for taking down the East India Trading Company, especially Cutler Beckett's successor. Mistress Ching and a few of the other Pirate Lord's had agreed to listen to the other's about rescuing the children. This time, Will and Jack were in charge of the planning. Elizabeth wanted to be left alone so she spent most of her time aboard the _Empress_, thinking and wishing for her children to be back. Elizabeth sighed and hummed a tune as she continued to long for a children. The Pirate King turned to go down below the deck of her ship but stopped in her spot. A ship was visible upon the horizon. It was a ship that Elizabeth didn't recognize. The woman ran below deck to her cabin. Clothes and papers went flying as she searched for something. "Ah ha!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she found what she had been looking for. She grabbed her spyglass and ran back up to the main deck.

The ship was much closer now but Elizabeth still had a hard time identifying the large ship. She placed the spyglass to her eye, examining the ship. Her eyes narrowed as she brought the spyglass away from her eye. She mumbled something unpleasant under her breath. "Bloody Hell," Elizabeth grumbled. "They better have my babies with them." Elizabeth drew out her sword, ready to fight if she had to. Hearing footsteps behind her, she quickly turned around. She gasped seeing you the footsteps were coming from and lowered her sword. Will's eyes were wide at how jumpy Elizabeth was. Jack and Gibbs were too busy laughing at Will's priceless look. "Are you alright, Elizabeth?" Will asked, still keeping a close eye on Elizabeth's prized cutlass.

Pirate King Elizabeth Turner nodded and stared back at the horizon. The ship was much closer now. Within minutes the ship would be beside them ready to take them captive, if that was the case. Will saw what Elizabeth was looking at and he also drew out his sword. Soon the ship was beside them and a man swung over to their deck. He was dressed like a man of the Royal Navy. Jack made a face to see the man. In no time, Will and Elizabeth each had their swords at the man's throaght. The man held his hands up and with a chuckle, he said, "I come in peace." The man's slight joke didn't rest well with Elizabeth. Her sword pressed harder against the man's skin, cutting him slightly.

"I'm Geoffrey Hutchins," the man continued, knowing that he better say the right things or he would never see his own children ever again. "Lord Thomas Beckett doesn't know I'm here. I came looking for the both of you." Elizabeth slapped Geoffrey against the face. Hard. "Where are my children?" Elizabeth growled through gritted teeth. Geoffrey rubbed his sore face. "I know how that feels, mate," Jack replied through a chuckle. Geoffrey tried to laugh at Jack Sparrow's remark but found that his face was too sore. Elizabeth got ready to hit him again but quickly Geoffrey spat, "They're in Port Royal. Beckett had placed them in my charge because I have children of my own. My children's nanny has been instructed to watch them. My children have grown quite fond of your children actually."

As if they were holding in their breaths, Will and Elizabeth exhaled. Each wore a smile on their lips, glad to know their children were alright. "I thought you were dead," Geoffrey said, gazing upon Elizabeth. Mrs. Turner nodded and replied, "The Queen of the Underworld apparently liked me too much. So here I am." There was a pause and then Elizabeth mumbled, "How long must this go on?" Jack raised an eyebrow, examining both Elizabeth, Will and then his gaze fell on Geoffrey. "Ye look familiar," Jack pointed out. "Do I know ye?" Geoffrey looked puzzled and shook his head as he replied, "I don't think so." Jack nodded and then his eyes went wide. "Aye! I know where I've seen ye befer!" Attention turned towards Jack. Everyone was curious about what Jack was trying to get at. "Ye look jus' like that Norrington fella!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes... another SHORT chapter but I have come out of my writer's block slump! So here it is. Please review kindly**


	22. Scheming and Pregnant

Chapter Twenty-Two

Scheming and Pregnant

"Norrington fella?" AnaMaria questioned as she approached the small group from behind. Jack nodded and began to walk circles around Geoffrey. "Aye," Jack replied. "Same build. Same big nose. Same stiff posture. But he does seem a lot friendlier, don't he?" Geoffrey chuckled and then replied, "James was my cousin. Our mother's were sisters." Elizabeth and Will turned their attention back to the man. Jack was right. Geoffrey did look a lot like the former Commodore James Norrington. Will had a certain look in his eyes that no one seemed to notice. Will said, "You were the boy that would come from England every summer to visit Norrington. You always insisted that Elizabeth was too good for me and that she belonged to you." Elizabeth let out a giggle and Will's eyes shot to her. Elizabeth immediately went quiet but when Will wasn't looking, she did her to best to keep her giggles in.

Jack raised a dark eyebrow and after he finished walking in circles around the man, he clung to Barbossa to steady himself. He had become quite dizzy and he soon found himself on the ground. He looked up seeing Barbossa laughing. Obviously the old pirate had knocked him over. Jack went to speak but couldn't, due to the juicy red apple that Captain Hector Barbossa had shoved in his mouth. Jack reached up, pulling the apple out of his mouth. He threw it at Barbossa, hitting him in the head.

* * *

All the pirates had agreed to let Geoffrey and his crew dine with them that night. They all were enjoying themselves. Especially Will and Elizabeth. They were enjoying hearing of their children until Geoffrey said, "Beckett for the first week of having the children would beat them." Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. Everyone certainly became aware of how angry the Pirate King was becoming. For minutes, no one said a word. The only sound that was heard was the sound of Elizabeth's chair moving backwards. The golden brown haired woman left the table, only before grabbing AnaMaria's wrist and yanking her away.

* * *

"OW!" cried out AnaMaria. Elizabeth's grip seemed to keep getting tighter and tighter as they walked away from the group. After about five minutes, AnaMaria decided that it was no use trying to get away from her friend. Her grip just kept getting tighter. "Elizabeth, where are we goin'?" the dark haired pirate asked. She was becoming fed up with Elizabeth pulling her so roughly. AnaMaria Lamar was sure that a bruise was forming on her dark wrist. Elizabeth released AnaMaria once they were safely in the captain's cabin of the _Empress_. The Pirate King closed the door and made sure no one could hear the conversation she was about to have with AnaMaria or that no one would interrupt them.

AnaMaria sat down in a nearby chair and put her feet up on Elizabeth's desk. Elizabeth paced around, nervously. The anger from dinner still shown in her eyes. AnaMaria noticed this and asked, "Turner, what's wrong?" Elizabeth stopped in her tracks when a knocking was heard from the otherside of the wooden door. "Lizzie," Will's voice sounded. "Are you alright?" Elizabeth nodded to herself and replied, "I'm fine, Will. Please give Ana and I a few moments to ourselves." No answer came from Elizabeth's husband. The only thing AnaMaria and Elizabeth heard was a sigh from Will Turner and his footsteps.

"We're going to go get my children back," Elizabeth said to AnaMaria out of the blue. Her tan and worn face showed determination. It was obvious to AnaMaria that Elizabeth had thought this through in her mind since her children were taken from her. AnaMaria sat up and placed her feet on the ground, shaking her head. AnaMaria replied, "I can't, Elizabeth." There was a pause and a questioning look from Elizabeth. "I'm pregnant. I can't go riskin' my life. I have to take it easy. After Lizzie was born, I was told it might be difficult to have another baby. Jack doesn't even know yet, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's face lit up with glee and excitement. In no time, she was in front of her friend, hugging her. "That's great, Ana!" Elizabeth exclaimed. With a giggle, one of the firsts since Bella and Willy were taken, Elizabeth replied, "Now to let you in on a little secret of mine." AnaMaria raised an eyebrow. _What is she talking about? _AnaMaria thought to herself. "I'm pregnant too!" Elizabeth exclaimed, only to be hugged back by AnaMaria. "Even more of a reason _why_ ye shouldn't go after the twins," AnaMaria replied, skeptically. Elizabeth pulled away from her friend. Glaring at AnaMaria, Elizabeth snapped, "I'm going, Ana. You can't stop me and neither can Will. As Pirate King, I command you to come with me!"

AnaMaria burst out into a loud fit of laughter. Elizabeth pushed AnaMaria back, causing the chair AnaMaria was placed in to fall over and hit the bed. "Stop laughing!" Elizabeth exclaimed, trying hard not to laugh herself. "Elizabeth, _darlin'_," AnaMaria said, a bit sarcastically. "Ye can't go abusin' yer power like that. It's not healthy." AnaMaria smirked to see Elizabeth's determined expression return. "I'm going, Ana!" exclaimed Elizabeth once more. AnaMaria sighed. She knew it was impossible to convince her friend to forget about the plan. "Fine," AnaMaria finally gave in. "What's the plan?"

The Pirate King's eyes lit up with hope and excitement. Something no one had seen since her wedding to Will ten years ago. "Thank you!" Elizabeth cried as she hugged AnaMaria tightly. "Ok! So this is what's going to happen. Tonight once Will and Jack are asleep, we'll sneak out, disguised as men." AnaMaria looked out her intelligent friend and asked, "How can ye be so sure it'll work?" Elizabeth skeptically raised an eyebrow and replied, "We both fooled Captain Jack Sparrow way back in the day. Whose to say that we can't do it again?"

"Me," AnaMaria quickly replied. Elizabeth laughed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, AnaMaria!" Elizabeth said. "Where's your sense of adventure? We're bloody pirates and my children are in Port Royal near the man whose brother killed my father. This time the EITC has gone too far. I'm going to make sure that no more Becketts try to ruin my family." AnaMaria nodded. Her friend did have a point. The seas were far from safe as long as a Beckett controlled the East India Trading Company. AnaMaria didn't even know if they'd come after her family next. The dark skinned pirate nodded to Elizabeth Turner, the Pirate King and Pirate Lord. The two had a plan. The only thing they had to think of was how to keep alive if all else fails.

* * *

**A/N: I was hoping to have this chapter up sooner but yesterday my boyfriend was sick so I took care of him and today I'm sick. XD I keep telling him he's a carrier. He's all better now. Bleh... anyway... it'd make me feel better if you'd click the submit review button! lol I hope you liked this. There haven't been a lot of AnaMaria and Elizabeth friend moments so here it is! It's longer too! Stay tuned for next chapter to be posted between Tuesday and Thursday! **


	23. Sneaking Out to Commandeer

Chapter Twenty-Three

Sneaking Out to Commandeer

It was nearly one in the morning before AnaMaria and Elizabeth were able to leave their cabins. They walked up to the main deck and quietly they lowered a dingy into the dark blue ocean. "Perfect night for sailing," giggled AnaMaria. Soon the two were safely in the dingy. Each were dressed as men, like they were everyday. Except this time it was still different. They managed to take possession of some of their lovers clothes. Elizabeth wore, with pride, the shirt Will had died in so many years ago. Her hair was neatly braided down her back. AnaMaria managed to steal Jack's red bandana, breeches, vest and white shirt. Her dark hair was thrown under her hat.

Tonight was a dark night, making it hard to row to shore to commandeer a ship that was used by the EITC. All day the two women had watched the ship to see where it went. Right now the women knew that no one was aboard the ship. They were all busy getting drunk and scoring with the local whores. AnaMaria jumped at the sight of lightning and the loud boom of thunder. Elizabeth placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and said, "It's alright, AnaMaria. We're fine. It's still far away." AnaMaria nodded as Elizabeth started to row once again.

* * *

In no time, AnaMaria Lamar and Elizabeth Turner quickly pulled the dingy to shore. Seeing a rope hanging off of the ship known as the _Antelope_, Elizabeth began to climb up the rope to the main deck. AnaMaria followed. It was only slightly bigger that the _Black Pearl_ and _Empress_. Elizabeth ran her fingers along the wheel of the ship, getting the feel of it. "This is mad," AnaMaria whispered. "Two people can't control a ship by themselves!" Elizabeth turned to look at her friend, who had begun to raise the flags so they could make sail. AnaMaria stopped in her tracks, feeling Elizabeth's gaze on her. Turning around, AnaMaria noticed the look her friend wore. With a slight snicker, Elizabeth replied, "We sail for Tortuga. Tonight. After all, Will and Jack did it. Why can't we?" AnaMaria nodded. Elizabeth had a point. Two of the most infamous pirates of the world had commandeered merchant vessels. They've picked up crews in Tortuga on more than one occassion. This should be a piece of cake for them.

Soon the ship started to sail in the direction of Tortuga. Elizabeth stood at the side, watching in amusement as many members of the EITC yelled at them and drunkingly threw bottles of rum at them. Elizabeth and AnaMaria laughed. Tipping her hat, Elizabeth called out, "Gents! I tip my hat to ye!" AnaMaria removed her hat, throwing it towards the angry posse of men. "They're bloody women!" A drunk and stout man called out. This statement caused Elizabeth and AnaMaria to laugh even more than they already were.

* * *

Lizzie Sparrow tiredly climbed out of her hammock. Her tangled and curly raven dark hair hung down her back in a tight braid. Quietly, as to not disturb anyone, the young girl made her way down the hall to her parents room. She slowly pushed open the door and approached the bed her parents usually slept in. "Papa..." Lizzie called out in a whisper. Jack didn't stir and his snoring became louder. This was what usually happened when Lizzie woke up in the middle of the night. Lizzie moved to the other side of the bed to wake up her mother. The young girl gasped to see the once occupied spot empty. Lizzie crawled into the bed and nudged her father roughly. "Hmph," Lizzie said to herself. She stood, jumping over Jack onto the floor and ran as quickly as her little feet could carry her to her Uncle Will's room. She knew that he would be much easier to wake up.

Loudly, Lizzie pushed the door to Will and Elizabeth's room open. She wasn't surprised to see Elizabeth not in bed. She spent most of her time above deck, singing and crying for her children. "Uncle Will!" Lizzie called out as she began to shake the brown haired man awake. Will's eyes shot open to the strong push of Lizzie. The man sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Elizabeth," Will said groggily. He turned to wake his wife up but she wasn't there. "She was here when I went to bed," Will said as he turned his attention back to the big brown eyed child who looked up at him.

"Mama's gone to, Uncle Will!" Young Lizzie Sparrow exclaimed. "I tried to wake Papa up but he snores louder than Uncle Barbossa!" Will climbed out of bed and pulled out a shirt. He tied his curly dark brown hair back. Picking up Lizzie, the two walked back to Jack's cabin. "Jack!" Will called out loudly, throughout the ship. He placed Lizzie down as the two walked into Jack's cabin. "No surprise there," Will said to himself. Lizzie giggled quietly at her Uncle Will's slight joke. Will walked over to the side AnaMaria normally slept on and pushed his friend out of bed. "Bloody 'ell, AnaMaria!" Jack cried out tiredly. "What ye tryin' ta do? Kill me?"

Will and Lizzie both laughed as Jack peered at Will from over the bed. "Where's AnaMaria?" Jack asked curiously. He looked around. He even looked under the bed. Will finally replied, "She's not here, Jack. Elizabeth's gone too."

* * *

**A/N: Here's yet another chapter! Man this is getting long! lol This chapter's not too short and not to long but PLEASE review anyway! Chapter 24 will be up between tomorrow and Sunday. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers also! **


	24. What Shall We Die For?

**A/N: Ok so here it is! Chapter Twenty-Four! I wanted to update yesterday but with the Gaia Story Event and everything I kind of got preoccupied! lol Anyway, I really like how this turned out and it's longer than the last few chapters. Ok! So enjoy it and review! **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

What Shall We Die For?

Two days later, AnaMaria and Elizabeth found themselves in Tortuga. They walked the streets of Tortuga, snickering as women hit on them constantly. Elizabeth exchanged glances with her friend who nodded to her. Both women knew exactly where they were heading. They were heading to the Faithful Bride.

Upon entering inside, Elizabeth looked around. She hadn't really been to Tortuga since long before Will died. The last time she even set foot inside the hideous and disgraceful tavern, she was on a mission to search for Will. There she ran into Jack and her former courter, Commodore James Norrington. The Pirate King sighed, thinking of her old friend who had helped her escape from the likes of Davy Jones and his crew.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The new Pirate Lord of the South China Sea stood in a damp and dark cell with her crew. With a creek the door opened causing Elizabeth Swann to stiffen. She would be lying if she wasn't shocked to find that the one who had opened the cell door had been Admiral James Norrington. The crew stood, slightly surrounding Elizabeth. However, the newly appointed captain remained stiff and calm._

_"Come with me," James said gently but also in the tone of a demand. No one moved. James looked as if he'd go insane at everyone's stillness. "Quickly." Elizabeth thought James' proposition over for a few minutes before nodding to Tai Huang on her left side. The crew exchanged glances with one another as Huang whispered a command. One by one, the crew fled out of the cell past Norrington. Elizabeth approached James Norrington and asked defiantly, "What are you doing?"_

_James watched at the last of Elizabeth's crew got out of the cell and then he turned to Elizabeth, the woman he still cherished. "Choosing a side," the older man replied. The two quickly hurried to the outside of the ship. The crew was already starting to cross over to the Empress by a rope that attached the Flying Dutchman to the other ship. Quietly they moved across, hoping to hold on and not give themselves away._

_As the crew escasped, James kept reminding them to be quiet. He quickly ushered them to the side of the ship as more kept grabbing the rope and moving across to the other ship. Now it was Elizabeth's turn to make her way across. Elizabeth stopped in front of James. "Do not go to Shipwreck Cove," James ordered as he looked away from her. "Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren.I fear there may be a traitor among them." Elizabeth glared at James but moved closer to him, holding on to a nearby rope._

_"It's too late to earn my forgiveness," Elizabeth snapped. James shot his head in her direction. Her words had hit him deep. Staring at Elizabeth, James replied, "I had nothing to do with your father's death." Elizabeth slightly backed away from James. She was beginning to lose faith in everything and everyone. She was beginning to think that James was pretending to free them but it reality he would turn his back on her and the crew. "That doesn't resolve me of my other sins," James finally said after moments of silence between him and Elizabeth._

_Elizabeth looked away, not knowing what to say. Here she was thinking that James would betray her but he didn't. He was telling the truth about wanting to help her. "Come with us," Elizabeth replied as she kept looking away. James looked at Elizabeth, shocked at Elizabeth's words. Elizabeth looked back at James and staring him straight in the eyes, she said, "James, come with me." Nervousness showed in the voice of the newly appointed Pirate Lord. _

_"Who goes there?!" A voice called out from the darkness. James bent down, trying to hide as he pulled Elizabeth behind him. Drawing his sword, he looked around, searching for the intruder. Bootstrap Bill Turner stood above, looking down upon the escapees and the traitor who was setting them all free. Bootstrap Bill turned away to make his way down to the escaping prisoners. "Go," James ordered. "I will follow."_

_Miss Elizabeth Swann stared at James in disbelief. His voice was shakey just like her body was. Hearing James breathing increase, Elizabeth immediately knew what he planned on doing. "You're lying," Elizabeth answered in disbelief. She couldn't believe such a good man like James Norrington was lying to her. James turned to look at Elizabeth and replied, "Our destinies have been intwined, Elizabeth." He inhaled a breath. "But never joined."_

_Soon Elizabeth Swann felt the lips of James Norrington upon hers. She gave in a bit but then pulled away quickly, remembering Will. "Go now!" James demanded, almost in tears. He knew what was to become of him in moments time. Angrily, Elizabeth looked at James one more time before turning and grabbing hold of the rope. She placed her legs over it and with her hands, she began to move herself to her ship. _

_Bootstrap walked around the corner, sword in hand. Surprised, James pointed the sword at him. He was shaking. He knew he would die soon. "Back to your stations, sailor," James ordered to Bootstrap. Pointing his sword at the escapees, Bootstrap replied, "No one leaves the ship." James was beginning to grow angry. He was in command not Bootstrap. "Stand down," James ordered once more. "That's an order."_

_"That's an order," Bootstrap mumbled as he looked down at the ship below his feet. "Part of the crew. Part of the ship." Bootstrap looked up, gazing back at his supposed commander. For minutes, Bootstrap repeated his phrase. In no time, he was shouting it. James yelled at him to be quiet but it didn't stop Bootstrap. "All hands! Prisoners escape!" Bootstrap shouted to alert the crew of the Flying Dutchman. Quickly, James pulled out his pistol. Cocking it and pointing both his pistol and sword at Bootstrap, James shouted, "Belay that!"_

_"James!" Elizabeth called out as she gazed at James and Bootstrap Bill from her position halfway between the two ships. James turned in the direction of his name being called and pointed the pistol at the rope. He shot the rope, causing Elizabeth and some of her men to fall into the water. James turned back around to face Bootstrap, but as he did, Bootstrap pierced James with his sword. James gasped in surprise and shock as he felt the sword go through the front and exit his body through the back. He staggered and could hear Elizabeth call out in a scream, "James! No!" _

_Trying to hold in her tears, Elizabeth swam the rest of the way to the Empress just as James fell to the floor of the deck. Soon other crew members of the Flying Dutchman surrounded Bootstrap Bill and the dying James Norrington. "The Admiral's dead?" Clanker, a crewman with barnacles and mussels all over his face and seaweed for hair asked. Murmurs passed through the crew of James' death. Davy Jones approached his crew, curious to see what all the fuss was over. _

_Davy looked shock to see James lying there with a sword through his chest. He looked at Bootstrap then at another crewman nearby. His gaze finally fell back on James. "The captain's coming!" shouted Maccus, a crewman with the head of a hammerhead shark. Cheers errupted from the rest of the crew and they all began to walk away, hoping to stay in good terms with their evil and wicked captain. Davy Jones bent down close to the dying James Norrington. "James Norrington," Davy Jones said with evilness in his voice. "Do you fear death?" James, too in pain in answer, lifted his sword and with his last bit of strength, he stabbed Davy Jones in the shoulder. Davy Jones took a glance at his shoulder before saying, "I take that as a no."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Elizabeth Turner jumped out of her daydreaming, feeling a hand upon her shoulder. Turning her head, she calmed herself seeing that it was only AnaMaria. "Are ye alright, Elizabeth?" AnaMaria asked. Concern showed for Elizabeth on her tan face. Captain Elizabeth Turner nodded to her friend as they examined the tavern. Men were being thrown this way and that in fights. Elizabeth let out a quiet giggle and covered her mouth, hoping no one heard her. She refused to let her cover be blown and to continue making people think she was a man.

* * *

Despite the disappearances of their lovers, Will and Jack kept planning an attack on the East India Trading Company. Everyone, especially Jack, told Lizzie how proud they were of her for being so brave in her mother's absense. The compliments from all the infamous and notorious pirates always seemed to cause Elizabeth Susan Sparrow happiness and important. "I have a feeling they've gone to fetch Willy and Bella," Will said during the meeting that was being held aboard the _Empress_ between Will and the remaining Pirate Lords. Lizzie sat quietly on a barrel in a nearby corner, making a wreath out of flowers for her head.

Murmurs of agreement came from many of the pirates. For once they were agreeing that Pirate King and Pirate Lord Turner was beginning to go a bit batty. "Wouldn't ya do da same if ya were a motha of two?" a voice called out. All the pirates in the room, looked around, searching for where the voice was coming from. "Calypso," Will said, in a bit of a hushed tone. He knew that voice any where. He had spent time with Calypso for ten years. Ten lonely years of her trying to convince him to be unfaithful to his Elizabeth. Luckily for him, he didn't cave in.

"There!" Jack pointed out as Calypso appeared beside Lizzie. "'Ello, there dear child," Calypso cooed at the young child. "What are ya makin' there?" Lizzie showed Calypso her almost completed head wreath as she replied, "A head wreath. My mama showed me how. It's too make me pretty." Calypso smiled a toothy and disgusting grin. Running her hand through Lizzie's curly dark hair she replied, "But ya be such a pretty thing, Miss Sparrow."

Everyone could tell that the conversation between Calypso and Lizzie was angering Jack. "Take yer filthy hands off me daughter!" Jack shouted, with a pound on the table. Calypso's head snapped towards Jack and Will. She stared at Jack angrily but soon her expression turned to lust and want for Captain William Turner. "Ah, Mista Turna," Calypso said as she moved towards the man she used to have control over. "So nice ta see ya again." Will glared at Calypso as she ran a dark hand over his tan and somewhat dirty face.

"CALYPSO!" A loud but elegant voice boomed through the room of the _Empress_. Calypso cringed at the sound of her name being called. She turned around in the direction of the voice just in time to see the Queen of the Underworld appear in the center of the table that all the pirates were gathered around. "Oh bloody hell," Jack murmured to himself. Other pirates did the same as they made a cross over their chest. All bowed their heads, showing respect for the Goddess of Death. Slowly, Persephone made her way to Calypso. A deadly glare shone in her eyes. :"I warned you, Calypso. I told you to stay away from William Turner!" Persephone snapped.

Calypso glared back at her cousin and replied, "I didn't think ya really meant it. I'm so lonely an' I know William Turna is ta!" Persephone shook her head, obviously showing disappointment towards the Goddess of the Sea. "He loves his wife and my charge," Persephone stated. "We're here for only one reason. Well I'm here for two. To keep you out of trouble and to save the Turner children."

* * *

Elizabeth and AnaMaria sat at a table, drinking only water since both were pregnant. One by one men approached them to join their crew. Elizabeth nodded to each man that joined and told them where they were to meet up and what time. Elizabeth turned to look at AnaMaria and with a smirk she said, "I think we're doing much better than Jack ever did. We've already had at least fifty join." AnaMaria nodded in agreement. "Isn't that a bit much?" she asked. Captain Turner shook her head with a little twinkle in her eye. "No," Elizabeth replied. "The _Antelope_ can hold at least 150 and the more men we have the easier it'll be on two pregnant women."

AnaMaria nodded once again but her attention soon turned to a group of men standing in front of their table. Elizabeth seemed to notice too. Quickly, both women jumped to their feet, swords in hand. "What can I do for you, Gentlemen?" Elizabeth asked. She looked over the group of men carefully. They were indeed members of the East India Trading Company. "We're here to bring you and Mrs. Sparrow in, Mrs. Turner," one said. With a smirk, Elizabeth lunged forward killing the man and knocking over the table in the process. Looking down at the man, with a snicker, AnaMaria said, "It's Miss Lamar and Captain Turner." The group of men closed in on Elizabeth and AnaMaria. Soon the women were backed up against the wall. "What shall we die for?" Elizabeth asked. AnaMaria glanced at Elizabeth, smiling a bit wickedly. The two women crossed swords and kicked men away.

"Our children."


	25. Painfully Tortured

Chapter Twenty-Five

Painfully Tortured

Elizabeth and AnaMaria struggled against the chains that held them just days later of being captured. The fight back in the Faithful Bride had gone on for a while but being pregnant, the two had grown extremely tired. Now here they were sitting in chairs and being held by chains in the brig of the _Triumph_. From eavesdropping on the conversations of the crewman, Elizabeth learned that they were indeed aboard Lord Thomas Beckett's ship. The door to where the two women were being held, slowly opened causing Elizabeth and AnaMaria to stiffen. Their breathing became heavy and they closed their eyes, hoping they'd each get to see their children, their lovers and even their future children.

"So nice to finally meet you, Captain Turner," a cold and evil voice greeted. Elizabeth opened her eyes to come face to face with Lord Thomas Beckett. "The pleasure is all mine," Elizabeth replied through gritted white teeth. Just looking at this man caused the Pirate Lord's blood to boil. She hated this man more and more as he continued to live each day. AnaMaria opened her eyes just as two men, Theodore McGovney and Jacob Benjamin, appeared in the doorway behind their leader. "McGovney, Benjamin, we're preparing to make port in Port Royal. Escort Miss Lamar to the slave market," Beckett instructed. Gasps were followed out of the mouths of Elizabeth and AnaMaria. Elizabeth shot her head towards AnaMaria, who despite how strong she was, had begun to sob uncontrollably.

The Pirate Captain gave a look to AnaMaria to show her that they would indeed be alright and get out of this predicament alive. Beckett chuckled as his lackies grabbed hold of AnaMaria roughly. She soon was out of Beckett and Elizabeth's sight, screaming all the way as she got dragged to the slave market. "You can't do this!" shouted Elizabeth. "She's pregnant!" Beckett's chuckling only increased. To get a reaction out of both women, it made it only more fun for him. From behind his back, Beckett pulled out a long leather black whip. Soon, more men appeared behind Lord Thomas Beckett but they didn't wait for orders. They knew exactly what to do. They grabbed hold of Elizabeth and chained her against a nearby wall with the chains that had held her earlier.

Captain Elizabeth Turner watched in utter dismay through her carmel colored eyes as the men disappeared. Beckett approached Elizabeth with whip in hand. A very wicked smile hung on his face. "This is how it works," Beckett began. "This is my way of interrogating _you_, Captain Turner. I hope you cooperate." Elizabeth glared at Beckett. She never knew she could have more hate for anyone since Lord Cutler Beckett. But she was wrong. She hated his brother even more. "Where is the Dead Man's Chest?" Beckett asked patiently. Elizabeth shrugged slightly and spat, "I don't know. Perhaps with the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

_CRACK!_

Elizabeth winced slightly as the whip came down on her shoulder and back. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for, Captain Turner. You are married to the Captain of the _Dutchman_. It only makes sense that you would have it," replied Beckett. Upon hearing Beckett's reply to her smart remark, Elizabeth began to laugh. Not to herself but out loud. Loud enough that probably the whole ship, maybe even Port Royal, heard her.

_CRACK!_

_CRACK!_

_Damn,_ Elizabeth thought to herself. Her shirt had been torn up by each crack and her back bled drastically. She hoped that she and her unborn child would make it out of this ordeal alive. "He's free of the curse, you imbicile," growled the fierce woman.

_CRACK!_

Elizabeth tried to keep her tears under control but soon found that it was no use. They were starting to fall freely. "I don't appreciate being insulted by a bothersome pirate, Captain," Beckett said. With a laugh, even though she was in pain and crying, Elizabeth answered, "Pity. The only bothersome pirate I know is Captain Jack Sparrow who is probably looking for his lover right about now. You know, the woman you just sold to slavery. Did I mention she was pregnant? With his second child, of course."

Beckett went to bring his whip down on his prisoner once more but stopped midair at Elizabeth's remark. He looked confused. Lord Thomas Beckett had only known about the two Turner children. There were definitely no reports of a Sparrow child that he knew of.

_CRACK!_

The whip met Elizabeth's skin once more. This time the hit had more force. She struck a nerve with Beckett by mentioning Lizzie. "Where's Captain Sparrow?" Beckett demanded. Strands of his white whig became misplaced as his strength behind the hits became stronger. "Well," Elizabeth began through a voice filled with pain. "He could be anywhere right about now. First you take two children who he's raised since they were babes and then you took his pregnant lover. Honestly? I think you'll end up having the same fate as your dear big brother. Perhaps it'll be just as worse"

_CRACK!_

"Silence, Pirate!"

* * *

AnaMaria fought against the chains and the men who held her. With each movement, Theodore McGovney's grip tightened. Jacob Benjamin, however, loosened his grip. He felt this was no way to treat a women, especially one who was pregnant. He despised the leader of the East India Trading Company but he had no choice but to follow orders. He had a family he planned to bring over from England and to do that, he needed shillings. He sighed. _Curse my good heart,_ he thought to himself.

Quietly, Jacob pulled out his long sword that hung at his side. He watched as his commrade proceeded with AnaMaria to the slave market. The poor soul had no idea what he was getting himself into. He had no idea who Lord Thomas Beckett really was. AnaMaria fell to the ground as she was pushed accidently by Theodore. She turned her head, looking behind her. Theodore was being held by Jacob, who had his sword to the other man's throaght. AnaMaria carefully stood, hoping not to fall over from the chains that held her. She soon found herself staring at the puddle of blood forming on the ground after a dead Theodore McGovney fell into the blood-soaked dirt.

"What are ye doin'?" AnaMaria growled. Jacob approached her and the pregnant woman backed away. "Stay away," ordered the female pirate. Jacob Benjamin smiled a kind and soft smile towards AnaMaria as he placed his blood covered sword away. "I believe you know my cousin," Jacob said kindly. The man's words only confused AnaMaria. She didn't know his cousin. At least she didn't think so. Jacob scooped AnaMaria up into his arms and began to walk west of the slave market. "He used to be an apprentince to the former blacksmith here," Jacob informed AnaMaria. "He happened to be in love with the former Governor's daughter."

Jacob Benjamin walked into a worn down shop. He placed AnaMaria down in a nearby chair as he began to heat up coal to melt away the chains on AnaMaria. The pirate watched Jacob, curiously. Finally, what Jacob was saying, dawned on her. She asked in almost a whisper, "Yer cousin is Will Turner?" Jacob turned to her, nodding. "His father is my mother's big brother," Jacob answered. "My parents were killed for associating with pirates when I was three. At the time, Will was five and seeing as I had no other family, I was sent to live with him and his parents."

* * *

_CRACK!_

Lord Thomas Beckett didn't even bother to ask his prisoner anymore questions. It was useless. Every question he asked was answered with a sarcastic remark. What was worse was that Elizabeth remained strong. Tears fell silently down Elizabeth Turner's tan cheeks but she didn't cry out in pain. "You are nothing but a horrible pirate!" shouted Beckett as he kept on whipping Elizabeth. "That's all you'll ever be!"

_CRACK!_

"AH!" Elizabeth cried out this time. She could feel her red blood flowing down her body. All of this was becoming too much. She wished Will and Jack were here to save AnaMaria from slavery and herself from a horrible death. She wanted to see her children and to hug them. She even found herself wanting to see Captain Barbossa, Captain Teague and the other Pirate Lords. She wanted to visit Tortuga after having her third child and get incredibly drunk. Most of all, she just wanted to be on the sea and feeling free.

* * *

"So, you're with the infamous Jack Sparrow?" Jacob asked as he melted away the chains that still bound AnaMaria. The pirate nodded, rubbing her wrists as the chains fell to the ground with a loud clank. She looked around at all the well-made swords that hung about the worn down shop. "What is this place, Mr. Benjamin?" AnaMaria asked. "All the swords are so well crafted." Jacob chuckled heartedly and replied, "You're sitting in the old blacksmith shop. All these swords I found out were made by Will before he started courting the Governor's daughter." There was a pause between the two. "No one knows what happened to Miss Swann around here. And you may call me Jacob."

AnaMaria nodded slightly as she listened to Jacob talk to her and melt away the chains that held her ankles. "Miss Swann is now Mrs. Turner," AnaMaria said. "The one yer leader is beatin' to death. Lord Beckett stole her children and now he's busy beatin' a pregnant woman." The last set of chains fell to the ground with another loud clank. Jacob looked up at the dark haired pirate, confused by her words. AnaMaria quickly stood and grabbed a nearby sword. "I'm sorry, Jacob," AnaMaria Lamar apologized. "I 'ave to save Elizabeth." Jacob stood and nodded to AnaMaria. He understood what she was saying to him. "Then I'm coming too," Jacob said.

For minutes that seemed like hours, AnaMaria tried to convince Jacob Benjamin that it was dangerous. He may have been a soldier but to AnaMaria, this was just a matter for pirates. Eventually, AnaMaria caved in and allowed Jacob to accompany her.

* * *

_CRACK!_

With that crack, Elizabeth would've fallen to the ground dying if it wasn't for the chains that held her up. Beads of sweat covered her face and her bloody back. Each wound had begun to heal but in time it was only reopened by the whip and Beckett's powerful force. "Belay that!" a man called out from behind Beckett. The somewhat young commander of the EITC turned around with whip in midair. He soon found himself facing towards AnaMaria, Jacob, two swords and a pistol. With a snicker on her lips, AnaMaria asked, "Funny ol' world, innit?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok... so PLEASE don't murder me for this chapter! But I had fun writing it and thought it'd deserved to be written. Nothing ever bad (except for her death in the first chapter) ever happens to Elizabeth or even AnaMaria. So here's a chapter! I already have next chapter planned out! I just need to write it! I'm not sure how many chapters I'll write but I know there will be at least 5 or 6 more! I'm already thinking about a sequel for this but I'm not sure if I should or not. So when you review PLEASE let me know if there should be a sequel so I can start planning out the details and post the first chapter when I'm done with this! Thanks!**


	26. Getting There

Chapter Twenty-Six

Getting There

Lord Thomas Beckett stared in disbelief at the traitor Jacob Benjamin and the pirate AnaMaria Lamar. Jacob had been one of his best men since he came over from England nearly ten years ago. "Benjamin, what do you think you're doing?" Beckett asked. He wanted an answer and he knew he would get it. Jacob huffed loudly as he glared at his former commander. He replied, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm stopping you from killing a pregnant woman who did no harm."

Beckett turned to look back at Elizabeth. He wore a smug grin on his face. He had basically succeeded in killing a Pirate Lord and her unborn child. AnaMaria, however, couldn't believe all the blood that she saw coming from Elizabeth. AnaMaria lunged towards her friend, dodging the whip that Beckett had used on Elizabeth and obviously intended to use it on her also. Jacob grabbed the whip midair with his hand and while waving a finger in Beckett's face, said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Both men stared at one another, wishing for the other to die right then and there.

Suddenly, three loud shots were fired right after the other. Both Beckett and Jacob shot their heads in the direction of the gunfire. AnaMaria had shot the chains off of her friend and was doing her best to hold a very weak and injured Elizabeth. Jacob ripped the whip out of Beckett's firm grip and proceeded in quickly tying him up to a nearby chair. Lord Thomas Beckett never even really knew what had hit him. Jacob rushed over to AnaMaria after his deed was done and picked up the bloody Elizabeth.

The Pirate Lord's carmel brown eyes were barely open and quietly, she said, "W...Will?" Then Elizabeth was silent. Jacob couldn't help but chuckle at AnaMaria's expression. To him it was priceless. "She's just asleep," Jacob replied. "No worries."

* * *

Captain William Turner paced back and forth aboard the _Empress_. He hadn't seen or heard of Elizabeth and AnaMaria in almost a week. He didn't even understand why Jack wasn't worried. 'Pirates, mate,' Jack had told him one day. Will still didn't completely understand. Pirate or not Elizabeth would've dropped him a line by now. Sighing, Will leaned against the side of the ship looking out into the beautiful blue ocean. He could hear the sounds of pigeons high above. A pigeon even landed on the railing beside him. However, this wasn't an ordinary pigeon. This pigeon held a letter in his hand and it was indeed adressed to Will and Jack. This pigeon was a messenger pigeon. Will carefully took the letter out of the pigeons clingy beak and pulled his hand away in time so the bird wouldn't take a chunk out of his finger.

Will unfolded the letter, hoping that it was Elizabeth telling him she was alright but it wasn't. Inside, in AnaMaria's handwriting, were the following words:

_Dear Jack and Will,_

_We're currently in Port Royal as of today. We seemed to have run into some trouble while picking up a crew in Tortuga, if you know what I mean. Beckett tried to sell me into slavery but a _

_really nice man helped out Elizabeth and I. Currently, Elizabeth is being visited by the doctor. Beckett messed the lass up pretty well. Please come to Port Royal as soon as possible. The man who helped us said that Bella and Willy are here. We haven't really dealt with Beckett yet. I figured you two would want to have a piece of him too. Take care and see you soon._

_AnaMaria_

Will's face began to turn red with anger which confused Jack. "What's wrong with ye, Will?" Jack asked as he approached. All Will could do was hand his friend the letter. He was so furious with Beckett and even Elizabeth that he couldn't even speak. His head shot up at Jack when he had shouted, "What?!" Now Jack was angry also. "All men to stations!" Jack ordered. "We sail for Port Royal with the Pirate Lords!" Shouting passed throughout the _Empress_ to the _Black Pearl_. The shouting even made it to the other ships of the Pirate Lords. By the time the yelling subsided, all of the pirates were angry with fury. Beckett had tried to sell one of their own into slavery and their King was hurt. They just didn't know how hurt.

* * *

Elizabeth hissed out in pain as she layed on her stomach in a bed at the doctor's home. AnaMaria was at the head of Elizabeth holding her arms down so she wouldn't kill the doctor. Doc Collins, as the people of Port Royal had come to call him, was busy laying strips on Elizabeth's back to clean out the wounds made by Lord Beckett's whip. Jacob had gone to EITC headquarters, Elizabeth's old home, to fetch Willy and Bella. No one but AnaMaria had known what he was doing. AnaMaria sighed as she brushed hair out of Elizabeth's eyes. She wished Will was here with his wife. That was his rightful place but more than ever, AnaMaria wished Jack was here. She had sent the messenger pigeon yesterday and she hoped that it had gotten to Jack and Will alright.

"That stings!" Elizabeth cried out, wincing once more. AnaMaria smiled softly down at Elizabeth. "Of course it's going to bloody sting!" AnaMaria scolded Elizabeth. "Yesterday ye were pretty much beatin' to death!" Doc Collins knew the whole story about them being pirates and Lord Beckett's ways. He despised the man and ever since Cutler Beckett tried destroying all the pirates, the kind and old doctor voted for the pirates to win.

* * *

Jacob carefully opened the door to the room where Bella and Willy were being held. It wasn't a secret to any member of the Royal Navy or EITC. He caught young Willy in his arms as the boy lunged at him, ready to kill whoever walked through the door. Jacob noticed that Bella was in a corner crying. "Papa?" Bella asked in a raspy voice. Jacob shook his head and with Willy under his arm, closed the door behind him.

"No, Bella," Jacob began to explain. "I'm not your Papa." Jacob's words seemed to confuse the twins. A man was in the room with them who looked exactly like their father. "Who are you?" Willy asked after he struggled to get loose from Jacob's grip. "Another snake of the East India Trading Company, no doubt." Jacob sighed and sat down in front of the door so no one could get in and if they tried, they would have to push him out of the way. The man was now somewhat at eye level with the twins. "I'm a member of the Royal Navy but a good guy," Jacob said. His words received a skeptical look from Willy. Jacob laughed, confusing Bella and Willy some more. "The best way to explain it is I'm your father's cousin."

Bella's eyes lit up with excitement. The only family she knew were Jack and AnaMaria and of course her parents. Her face was beginning to dry of it's tears as she stood and ran to Jacob's arms. Jacob hugged Bella tightly. He didn't know her but he knew that such a little girl needed love and a good hug. Bella began to cry again. "Where's our parents?" Willy asked. His hands had been placed in his pockets and he looked irritable as always. "I knew they wouldn't come rescue us!"

Jacob sat nine-year-old Bella in his lap and met Willy's dark eyes. "Listen here, boy," scolded Jacob. "I know of the trouble you've caused Will and Elizabeth, even Jack and AnaMaria. All four of them love you and actually, your mother earned a whipping from Lord Beckett because she went searching for you. AnaMaria was almost sold into slavery for _you_ and not anybody else." At Jacob's words Will's scowl seemed to fade and now for once, William Turner the third actually seemed to be smiling.

* * *

"Cut it out!" Elizabeth cried again. AnaMaria was now practically sitting on Elizabeth's arms. Doc Collins, though, was sitting on the Pirate King's legs to keep her from kicking him in the jaw again. Doc Collins had finished wiping away the blood and proceeded in bandaging up the Pirate Lord.

Just then, the doors flew open causing AnaMaria, Elizabeth and Doc Collins to jump. Elizabeth quickly sat up and pulled her torn shirt down in just enough time to catch her children in her arms. Bella was sobbing uncontrollably. Even Willy was happy to see his mother for once. Elizabeth started to cry and she soon found herself locking eyes with Jacob Benjamin. "Thank you, Jacob," Elizabeth had said. "But how...?" Jacob only shrugged and after a few minutes, he answered, "I owe my cousin Will." Elizabeth would be lying if she said she wasn't shocked to learn that Jacob was her Will's cousin.

Captain Elizabeth Turner returned another thankful smile before turning her attention completely to her children. "I've missed you both so much," Elizabeth sobbed as she hugged and kissed her children. The whole time she didn't even notice that Doc Collins was finishing up her bandages. "Did Lord Beckett hurt you, mum?" Willy asked with sincereity and concern in his gaze and voice. Elizabeth smiled softly down at her children and replied, "Only a little bit."

AnaMaria smiled as the twins ran over to hug her also. "We should tell them, Elizabeth," AnaMaria said. Elizabeth Turner knew what AnaMaria was refering to. She wanted to tell them that they were both expecting a child. "Tell us what?" Bella asked curiously. Isabella Marie Turner reminded Elizabeth so much of Will with her curiousity while her son, William, was the spitting image of herself at his age. AnaMaria grabbed Bella and sat down beside Elizabeth, who had pulled Willy into her lap. "You see," Elizabeth began. "Aunt Ana and Uncle Jack are going to be giving Lizzie a brother or sister." Excitement showed in Bella's face but Willy wasn't too thrilled. He remembered how much Lizzie had cried the first few months and how no one barely slept.

Now it was AnaMaria's turn to talk. "And your mother will be giving you a brother or sister also." Gasps escaped the mouths of both Bella and Willy Turner. They couldn't believe it. _Today is the greatest day of my life_, Willy thought to himself. _I got my mum back and a brother or sister._

* * *

**A/N: Ok so here's yet another chapter! I thought about having Jacob or AnaMaria just kill Beckett but what fun would that be? I mean right now he's tied to a chair... or is he? The only problem I'm having now is trying to decide how he dies. Any suggestions? Also, only one person said that they'd like a sequel. I already have an idea for it which involves Calypso and Persephone A LOT! You'd also get to meet the newest Sparrow and Turner! Hmm... I wonder how Willy and Bella would act in their teenage years? Like thirteen years old! Haha. Anywho, once I'm finished with this story, I'll be sure to include a sneak peak of the sequel if you want me to write one. Also, please review this chapter. I'm not really sure if I like it but I felt it was the perfect time to reunite mother and children. So I hope you at least enjoyed it. Thanks!**_  
_


	27. Back to Port Royal

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Back in Port Royal

It seemed like it was taking forever to sail to Port Royal according to Jack and Will. Most of the crew had even decided to sail on the _Black Pearl_ because of the tempers Will and Jack kept showing. Some crew members, after a while, came back to the _Empress_ for sailing with Hector Barbossa was becoming quite impossible. It turned out, according to Jacoby Gibbs, that Captain Barbossa's temper was much worse than Will and Jack's. "Murtogg and Mullroy got to 'im," Gibbs told Jack and Will. "It's bad enough havin' Pintel and Ragetti aboard the ship an' causin' Cap'n Barbossa to go insane." Gibb's words had actually managed to make Jack and Will laugh.

Now here were Will, Jack, Lizzie and other pirates. They were only minutes away from Port Royal, Jamaica. Some of the Pirate Lords, such as Mistress Ching, and the others who were incredibly far away, decided to head back home to where they belonged. They believed that Jack, Will, Barbossa, Gentleman Jocard, and Capitaine Chevelle could handle it all. Jack and Will wanted Lord Thomas Beckett all to themselves and with disappointment, Jocard and Chevelle left with a promise from Will and Jack that each Pirate Lord would receive some sort of trophy after Beckett's death. Jocard and Chevelle, even if they were two somewhat laid back men, took Will and Jack's word. They were glad that they'd get some sort of trophy for they had never gotten anything from the death of big brother Lord Cutler Beckett.

* * *

With AnaMaria's help, Captain Elizabeth Turner was able to make her way every few hours to Doc Collins so her dressings could be changed and her wounds could be cleaned. AnaMaria even made sure that while playing with Bella and Willy that Elizabeth didn't get to carried away. Thanks to Jacob Benjamin, AnaMaria and Elizabeth didn't have to gather their shillings for a room at a tavern. Jacob allowed Elizabeth and AnaMaria to stay at his home in Port Royal free of charge.

Later that day, Elizabeth and AnaMaria sat down to have a short but important discussion with Bella and Willy. Elizabeth sat down with Bella in her lap. Willy was in AnaMaria's. "William," Elizabeth said as she turned slightly to look at her curly haired son. "I didn't discipline you before but I don't want to see you disrespecting your father." Willy looked down at his feet. He knew how he had behaved was wrong. "Your father and I had no choice but to stay away from you," Elizabeth continued. "Your father was murdered during the war between the East India Trading Company and all the pirates. Davy Jones killed him but Uncle Jack helped your father to live by helping Will stab Jones' heart." A loud sigh escaped Willy's lips and Bella wore a large smile. She always loved to year about Jack saving her father from death.

"One day on land. Ten years out at sea. That was the rule that Calypso had for the Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ and because Davy Jones was killed, your father had to take his place. When I died, giving birth to you, I made sure that Jack didn't tell your father about you two so he would complete his duty. Jack did the right thing," Elizabeth said as her voice trailed off. She would see Will again. He wasn't the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_ anymore but she still missed him. She missed him a lot.

* * *

Jack and Will stood impatiently on the dock waiting for Barbossa. "I think he's jus' doin' this on purpose, Mate," Jack said with a slight chuckle. Will nodded. He knew that Jack was right. The two pirates had obviously rushed Captain Barbossa once they made port. Jack and Will just wanted to see their lover's. They waited for minutes. Barbossa had still not showed up. They looked around. The _Black Pearl_ wasn't docked. Instead, it was near a ship that looked as if it belonged to the East India Trading Company.

They stared at the ship known as the _Triumph_ and looked confused when they saw Captain Hector Barbossa coming up from the lower deck. He looked as if he was waving for them to come over. Jack and Will walked quickly over to where the _Triumph _and _Pearl _were. Their fast walking quickly turned into a run as they ran up the wooden ladder that would take them to the main deck of the _Triumph_. "What is it, Barbossa?" Will asked quickly.

Captain Hector Barbossa seemed to be wearing a mischievious smile upon his lips that showed off his filthy and crooked teeth. He replied, "Take a look fer ye self down in the brig, gents." Jack and Will looked at him confused but they walked down the stairs in the direction of the brig. From the main deck all they could hear was Barbossa's loud and obnoxious laughter.What they saw down in the brig caught them by surprise. There sat Lord Thomas Beckett tied to a chair. "Well, well, well," Jack mocked. "What have we here?"

Lord Thomas Beckett stared dumbfounded at Jack and Will. His mouth hung open. "Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked. Beckett refused to answer the two pirates which resulted in a punch in the stomache from Will Turner. "Where is my wife?" Beckett still refused to answer. Will went to hit him again but he quickly spat out, "You mean that whore that I gave a beating?" Will's face turned red with anger. "I was hoping to kill that pirate spawn she seems to be caring," Beckett continued in a mocking tone.

Confusion showed on Will and Jack's face. "Spawn?" Jack asked, probably even more confused than his best friend. Beckett nodded as he wore a smirk on his face. "Yes," Beckett replied. "She and her friend seem to each be caring pirate spawns." Jack's confusion only showed more.

"Come again?" Jack asked. Lord Thomas Beckett snickered at the pirate captains. "You're obviously not that bright," Beckett mocked. "They're both pregnant, you dolt." Will and Jack's mouths hung open wide with shock. Had they heard right? AnaMaria Lamar and Elizabeth Turner both pregnant? At the same time? At first they thought it was a trick to get them angry schemed up by Lord Thomas Beckett as he was tied to a chair with a whip.

Before any of them knew it, Will was at Beckett's throat once more. His small dagger that he usually held on his side, the one that his father had cut his heart out with, pressed against Beckett's throat. The blade drew only the smallest amount of blood. "You don't want to kill me," Beckett said, still in a mocking tone. Will smirked and tried not to laugh. He wanted to kill Beckett. He knew Jack probably wanted to also because he was a pirate and had tried to sell AnaMaria into slavery. It confused Will because Jack didn't move from his spot by the door. Jack Sparrow just stayed put with a smile on his lips.

Angrily, Will stared at Beckett and pressed the blade deeper to the man's throat. Through gritted teeth and anger, he answered, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." Beckett's eyes had grown a bit wider after Will pressed the blade deeper against his throat. With a studder, Beckett said, "Because... because you're a pirate and a good man." Will straightened his posture and removed the blade away from Beckett's neck. Thomas Beckett didn't understand what was wrong with Will. Neither did Jack.

Will Turner appeared to be laughing and no one seemed to quite understand why he was laughing. Will suddenly stopped laughing and glared at Lord Thomas Beckett. "I'm a pirate and the only time I'm a good man," Will said as he placed his blade back against Beckett's throat. "Is towards my family and friends." Before Beckett could reply, his life was over. Captain Will Turner, former captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, had slit Lord Thomas Beckett's throat. Jack Sparrow stared at his best friend in shock. It was true that Will hated him. All the pirates hated Thomas and Cutler Beckett. That was no lie. He just couldn't believe what Will had just did.

Quietly, Will turned and headed back up to the main deck. He didn't care about the body. He hoped people found him. "Where's old Beckett?" Barbossa asked as Will and Jack walked back to the main deck. Jack looked at Barbossa, still in shock from Will's actions. Finally, Will said, "He fell behind."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I really do love how this chapter turned out! I hope you all do too! I thought Will needed to show a little bit of crazy. Thanks to cmc-greenleaf and CaptainSparrow-luv for giving me the idea on how Beckett should die! 'Cept it wasn't Jack. He just HAD to keep pushing Will's buttons. Also, upon many requests there WILL be a sequel. I will post either a small portion or the summary up in the last chapter. But it's called Can't Keep My Eyes Off You. ) I was listening to a high school musical song when I thought of the title but trust me... it totally fits. ANYWAY! Please review! Thankies! )**


	28. You and Me

Chapter Twenty-Eight

You and Me

AnaMaria Lamar and Captain Elizabeth Turner walked through the town of Port Royal, buying food for Willy and Bella who were probably busy playing with Jacob at his home. The two women had been here for nearly three days and Elizabeth was loving it, even though she had vowed never to return. Bella and Willy, on the other hand, seemed to like being in Port Royal. They had told her just last night that they felt closer to their deceased grandfather, Weatherby Swann.

Elizabeth sighed as she examined apples in a stand. She had always thought that she would be going to market with Will but here she was with AnaMaria. Of course, that still didn't bother her much. They were friends and she knew that on occassion she would be going to market with AnaMaria anyway. Elizabeth sighed again, thinking that she saw Will's reflection in an apple that she was looking at. She could hear the whispers of the women of Port Royal as she walked by.

"That's Elizabeth Swann," one plump looking woman whispered. "Yes... her... the Governor's daughter."

"She's a dangerous pirate now," another women with high cheekbones whispered.

"I heard she married a blacksmith," a tall man whispered to a stout man.

"Isn't she dead?" The stout man asked the tall man.

Soon all the whispers stopped involving Elizabeth. "Isn't that man the former apprentice blacksmith to Mr. Brown?" a woman with a high pitched voice asked a nearby market vendor. Many whispers seemed to surround Elizabeth but they weren't about her. They were about Will. Then the whispers stopped. There wasn't a sound coming from anywhere. Even the horses and carriages had stopped. "Elizabeth," AnaMaria said in a hushed tone as she nudged her friend. "Look."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, a bit loudly. Mrs. Elizabeth Turner was becoming quite angry. She figured AnaMaria wanted her to listen to more whispers but she dropped an apple, realizing that everyone was extremely quiet. She turned around to take a glance at what AnaMaria was looking at. In the crowd, looking frustrated and a bit angry, were Will and Jack. The basket Elizabeth had been holding fell from her hand. She urged herself to move and to run into her husband's arms but she couldn't. She couldn't find the strength to move until AnaMaria pushed her in the direction of Will. "Go on," AnaMaria urged Elizabeth in a demanding tone.

Elizabeth nodded and slowly she walked but she soon found herself running towards Will. "Will!" Elizabeth called out. She laughed through tears as she saw both Will and Jack look around. "Will Turner!" Elizabeth called out loudly again just before throwing her arms around her husband and hugging him. For a few minutes, no hug was returned to Elizabeth but then she smiled, feeling Will's arms wrapped tightly around her. The Pirate King winced a bit at the pain that came from him hugging her too tight. "I'm sorry," Will whispered as he loosened his hug. Will pulled away and gazed into Elizabeth's happy but tearful eyes. With a gentle hand, Will reached up to Elizabeth's face and wiped away her tears.

"Are you alright?" Will asked softly. His hand shook as he kept wiping away Elizabeth's tears. He fought to keep himself from crying. Seeing Elizabeth stand before him, knowing that she had been whipped while pregnant, but knowing that she was fine, gave Will mixed emotions about the whole ordeal. Elizabeth could only nod at Will's questions. The tears were making it rather difficult for Elizabeth to speak. "AnaMaria managed to send us a messenger pigeon. Next time I hope she'll remember to send one that doesn't try to bite," Will said with a chuckle to his voice. Elizabeth chuckled a bit too as she also wiped fiercly at her tears.

As Elizabeth and Will were reunited, so were Jack and AnaMaria. Like Elizabeth, Jack had run to AnaMaria and as soon as he got to his lover, he scooped her up into his tan and strong arms and spun her around. AnaMaria laughed and kissed Jack as she was placed back on the ground. "I was worried sick about ye, lass," Jack said with a obvious touch of worry in his voice. "I'm so glad ye weren't sold into slavery. Sure I 'ave plenty to buy yer freedom but who knows how long that would take an' it'd be hard to raise Lizzie all by me self." AnaMaria nodded as she listened to what Jack had to say. She understood where he was coming from and she could tell that he definitely loved her.

"Who would've thought that Captain Jack Sparrow would ever commit 'imself to one woman," AnaMaria teased her lover. Jack blushed only causing AnaMaria to think he was the cutest thing on the planet. "I'm just glad it was me."

* * *

After a touching reunion, Elizabeth, AnaMaria, Jack and Will arrived back at Jacob's large home. "This place is nice," Will said as he looked around the home. All Jack could do was whistle at how nice Jacob Benjamin's home turned out. "Elizabeth, who did you say you had been staying with?" Will asked curiously. "No doubt the man that AnaMaria said saved you two?" Elizabeth Turner nodded at her husband as she and AnaMaria sat down the things they had bought from market earlier in the day. Elizabeth had to repurchase many of the fruit and vegetables that had fallen from her basket when she saw Will. The noises of Bella and Willy could be heard throughout the house. "Since when did he laugh?" Will asked Elizabeth curiously. Elizabeth shrugged and replied, "Things change, Will Turner. Our son got a good talking to. Trust me."

Will raised an eyebrow at his wife who laughed and exclaimed, "From me and from our savior." The adults could hear the sounds of two pairs of feet running towards them and when Bella and Willy rounded the corner, they gasped with surprise to see Uncle Jack and their father. "Papa! Uncle Jack!" the twins exclaimed. Each child attacked the legs of the two men. Bella was hugging Jack and Willy was hugging his father. AnaMaria and Elizabeth exchanged looks and nodded to each other. Will looked at Elizabeth, very much surprised at his son's change of heart. Will smiled and picked up his son, hugging him tightly. It was the first real hug that he was able to give his son since he found out about him nearly two months ago.

Jack picked up Bella, who was refusing to let him go. "Uncle Jack!" Bella exclaimed. The girl took a deep breath and quickly said, "Lord Beckett hurt mama and tried to get rid of Aunt Ana. Then Jacob came and got us and brought us to Doc Collins where Mama was. Now we're staying here." There was a pause from Bella as she waited to see Jack's reaction. Jack looked at her with wide eyes as he tried to understand everything Bella had just said. "Can I get a dog?" Bella finally asked.

Elizabeth exchanged looks with Will, Jack and AnaMaria all knowing well that there were indeed three puppies aboard the _Empress_. "Well," Elizabeth began as she heard Jacob's footsteps coming closer. "There's three puppies aboard the _Empress_ right now. A present from Captain Teague, Jack's father. One for you, Willy and Lizzie." A squeal of excitement errupted from young Bella. Even Willy seemed completely excited to have a dog of his own and to William Turner III, the best part was, that he didn't have to share it with his twin sister.

"Hey!" exclaimed Jack as the commotion began to die down. He looked over at AnaMaria then glanced at Elizabeth. "Who's Jacob?" Elizabeth could hear the footsteps die down as dark and curly haired Jacob Benjamin appeared from around the corner. "That would be me," Jacob greeted. AnaMaria couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Jack's face. It was full of pure jealousy. Will, on the other hand, wore a grin from ear to ear. "Will," Elizabeth said as she walked over to Jacob. "This would be the kind gentleman that saved us from Lord Beckett." Will, still wearing a grin, looked over at Elizabeth. Captain William Turner II wore a mischievious grin upon his crimson lips as he gazed at his wife. "It's been long, Will," Jacob greeted his cousin.

Carefully, Will placed his son down and immediately hugged his little cousin. "Jack," Will said as he turned to his best friend. "This is my little cousin, Jacob Benjamin. My father and his mother were brother and sister." Jack stared at Will and Jacob in disbelief. He was more shocked than anything because he was beginning to grow jealous of the man who had saved his lover and friend. After all, he wanted that to be his job. All Jack could really do was nod at the man who looked like Will. "Ye aren't a eunuch are ye?" Jack asked with a sly smile on his lips. His remark received a look from Will. "Couldn't help me self," Jack answered, trying not to laugh.

Will laughed and asked, "What have you been up to, Mate?"

"Well, I got a job among the Royal Navy and about ten years ago I was shipped here to Port Royal," Jacob explained as he led his guests into the large parlor. "I didn't like it but I wanted to have enough to bring over Claire and ---"

"Claire?" Will and Elizabeth both interrupted. Jacob nodded and replied, "Yes, Claire. She's my wife. We've been married nearly twelve years now and have two girls, Gabrielle and Cassandra. Gabrielle has to be almost eleven and Cassandra is nine." Will's mouth hung open at the name's that Jacob had chosen for his two daughters. "Those are..." Will trailed off. Jacob nodded and answered, "The name's of our mothers, Will." All was silent as Will tried to let the choice of name's sink in. "Elizabeth, AnaMaria..." Jacob said loudly to bring everyone back to reality. "Don't you two have a bit of news to share?" Elizabeth and AnaMaria nodded both eagerly and at the same time, exclaimed, "We're pregnant." Jack and Will turned their attention to the two women and at the same time, as if they were mocking their lovers, exclaimed, "We know!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter because I know I like the reunion between Will/Elizabeth and Jack/AnaMaria but I'm not so sure how I like them back at Jacob's. I do enjoy Bella's personality though. I figured it'd be better to have her confuse dear sweet Uncle Jack by talking fast. She may be quiet most of the time and be a bookworm but she sure does love to talk especially to Jack! Anyhow, review. The last chapter may be posted tomorrow or the day after. Not quite sure. ( There's also an epilogue! But anyway please stay tuned to catch a glimpse of the sequel after the Epilogue in a final author's note! Thanks and PLEASE review. I hope to get 200 reviews by the end of this story. That'd be awesome! I hope Can't Take My Eyes Off You turns out to be a hit like this one! )**


	29. One Big Happy Family

Chapter Twenty-Nine

One Big Happy Family

Will and Elizabeth Turner couldn't be any happier than they were now. On this very night. Together and in each others arms they rested in their bed aboard the _Empress_. The sounds of Willy and Bella's voices filled the ship as they ran around way pass their bedtimes. Mr. Gibbs and the barking of two puppies could be heard. He had offered to give the two couples aboard the ship some privacy so he decided to look after the hyperactive children. Will gazed down at his wife, who had her head resting on his scarred chest. "Elizabeth," Will began. "Why did you run off after Willy and Bella when you're pregnant?" That question had been eating Will alive ever since Lord Thomas Beckett had said something about her carrying a 'spawn'. "More importantly, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

Elizabeth shrugged before sitting up and looking down at Will. She could see the pain on his face and she hated the way she had made Will feel. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd send me back to St. Maarten or Shipwreck Cove," Elizabeth explained. "I was going to tell you when I got back but then Beckett got a hold of us in Tortuga while we were picking up a crew." Will stared blankly at Elizabeth as he tried to figure out what to say to her next. It was hard. The scumbag Lord Thomas Beckett had hurt her and possibly his unborn child. He sighed before replying, "I don't like that he hurt you. I know what it's like, Elizabeth but it had to of been worse on you. You're with child. What if he.."

"Don't even think that, William Turner!" cried Elizabeth. She knew what he was thinking and after Jacob rescued her she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she had lost her child. "Our baby is fine. Doc Collins even said that I was very lucky that neither one of us ended up dead." Will looked away, embarrased about his thoughts.

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow paced back and forth in the cabin he was temporarily sharing with AnaMaria. While he had missed his lover and was worried about her, he was very angry. "How!" Jack shouted. "Why!" AnaMaria cringed at the tone of Jack's voice. He rarely got upset with her or upset at all. If he ever was angry it was towards Hector Barbossa. "Ye could've endangered our child, Ana! What if Jacob didn't save ye? I would've never known an' our baby wouldn't still be here!" AnaMaria couldn't help but just continue to stare at Jack. She was afraid that he'd just get angrier if she opened her mouth to speak. Soon AnaMaria's attention turned to look at Jack's feet. She was sure he'd end up sinking the ship if he kept pacing so much. "Calm down," AnaMaria finally said.

The pirate captain stopped in his place and just stared at AnaMaria. Sitting on the bed, Jack Sparrow took hold of AnaMaria's hands in his. "I'm sorry," Jack apologized. "But the thought of losing ye... I don't want our daughter to ever go through what Willy and Bella had to."

"But they were happy, Jack," AnaMaria tried to explain. Jack nodded and answered, "Aye. They were happy but they missed their mother. They grew up for nine years thinkin' I was their real father. I was raisin' my best friends children, Ana. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"I thought watching Will become the captain of the _Dutchman _was the hardest thing you ever had to do," AnaMaria mentioned to Jack, slightly confused. "Ok, so it was --" Jack began but had no time to finish.

"Or what about watching Elizabeth die after givin' birth to the twins?"

"Ok I--"

"And what about getting along with yer father?"

"Ok!" Jack exclaimed. "I get it. I'm only human. So it was ONE of the hardest things I ever had to do." All AnaMaria could do was laugh.

* * *

**A/N: So there's the last chapter but the Epilogue should be posted shortly! I don't really like this chapter and thought of just ending it last chapter but I just needed to write this so you have an idea of what happened afterwards. A sneak peek will also be posted up shortly so PLEASE review and the sequel may or may not be posted later today. If it isn't it'll be up on Tuesday. Enjoy and review!**


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

Everything seemed to be going fine for the Turners and Sparrows since the death of Lord Thomas Beckett. No one had bothered to come looking for them. AnaMaria gave birth to a boy named Charles Jonathon Sparrow. A week after Charlie arrived, Elizabeth had given birth to a surprisingly healthy baby girl called Katherine Faith Turner. Willy at the time did his best to get rid of his baby sister. He even tried to switch Katie with Charlie just weeks after their birth.

Now nearly five years have passed, Bella and Willy were nearing fourteen. They didn't get into a lot of trouble but they still managed to get into it. Lizzie Sparrow seemed to even follow in Jack's footsteps. Much like Bella, Lizzie loved to read and was very graceful with a sword. This pleased her parents as not only was she growing into an excellent swordsman, she was nearing ten and already was beginning to catch the attention of young boys due to her beautiful tan skin and jet black hair.

Will Turner smiled at his wife as he sat in the crowd of people. Jack had wanted to go for a wedding at sea but AnaMaria wouldn't allow it. Instead, they held their wedding outside and were married by a real bishop and not a sea captain. "This relationship is an honorable and sacred one, established by our Creator for the welfare and happiness of mankind, and approved by Apostle Paul as honorable among all men," Will heard the Bishop say to the crowd. Will knew he should be watching his best friends wedding but he couldn't help but stare at Elizabeth and four year old Katie who was beginning to doze off.

This was the reason why Will and Elizabeth both refused to participate in the wedding. Katie could barely stay awake most of the time through important events. In their places stood Willy and Bella, both beaming at one another. "Remember our wedding day?" Will asked in a whisper. Elizabeth nodded and replied back, "How can anyone forget? You became immortal." Will let out a quiet chuckle. He was glad he was back but part of him missed being the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. He saw his father all the time. Now he just missed him.

Will sighed, not even realizing that the wedding ceremony was practically over. "The Groom may kiss the Bride." Will's head shot up to glance at Jack and AnaMaria as they kissed. He cheered and couldn't help but laughing at the squeal that came from his eldest daughter. Even now she still reminded him of the nine year old Isabella Turner he had met only a few years ago. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jack Sparrow." Jack shot his best friend a toothy gold grin and Will smiled back. Both men knew that for a while everything would be fine. However, their adventures were far from over.

* * *

**A/N: So what'd ya'll think? I actually really like the Epilogue. It sorta says what happens but there's a time jump! So please review and stay tuned for the sneak peek to Can't Take My Eyes Off You!**


	31. Author's Last Words

Hey Everyone!

Wow! The VERY end! So what'd you guys think? Did you like it? I hope so. You guys have been AMAZING! I really mean that! I've never gotten so many reviews. This made me EXTREMELY happy because Beautiful Miracles was the third story I've ever written! Second that I've finished. I'm sure I'd probably cry at the end of this story if I wasn't so tired. It's 4:30 here and I've been writing for a few hours now TRYING to post the end of Beautiful Miracles. Like I said, I hope I didn't disappoint. Also, down below is the first paragraph of the very first chapter to the sequel. It's called Can't Take My Eyes Off You and you'll immediately understand why I chose the title after reading the first paragraph. Just to give you a certain idea about what the sequel is about though is that it takes place a few months after the Epilogue of Beautiful Miracles. The twins are teens and Jack, AnaMaria, Will and Elizabeth are dealing with five year olds. Calypso wants Will as her lover and will do whatever it takes to get Will to be hers. The twins on the other hand decide to go off on an adventure at fourteen for the search of the Fountain of Youth after overhearing Jack talking about it. Darn Jack and his big mouth! So Will and Elizabeth must try to overcome everything the sea goddess throws at them. Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, plays an important role this time around! Bella also finds a bit of love on her journey... Hehe. Ok so anyway... go on! Read the first paragraph of Can't Take My Eyes Off You.

* * *

**Calypso stared deep into a ball of water, gazing upon the man she was so infatuated with. Will Turner, former Captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, could be seen playing with his five year old daughter, Katherine, and Charles, Jack and AnaMaria Sparrow's five year old son. Calypso couldn't help but snarl at the sight. It was sickening her. "He don't belong wit them," Calypso growled to herself. The ball of water dispersed as Calypso turned to gaze upon her thrown. Fifteen years ago, Calypso had lost her former lover, Davy Jones, to Will Turner, the man who had stabbed his heart in order to live. Over the years, Calypso found herself falling in love with the new captain and had did everything in her power to make Will hers. Yet all she could do was fail. Now Calypso felt that she had a second chance to get back what she believed was rightfully hers. She wanted Will to become her lover and return as the captain of the _Flying Dutchman_. "He will be mine," Calypso murmured to herself. "Nothin' will get in me way."**

* * *

Hmm... I wonder what'll happen next. The complete Chapter One, which is called Trouble's Brewing, will be up later tonight or sometime Tuesday afternoon. I hope you liked the sneak peek. If you did or didn't, just let me know in a review. Since I have barely started the sequel, I'm up for A LOT of ideas. I take them all into consideration. I take a lot of ideas into consideration even throughout the story. If it goes well with the idea, I usually put it in. Like I've done in Beautiful Miracles. Well, I'm out and going to bed! Hope you all enjoyed Beautiful Miracles and hope my faithful readers/reviewers stick with me throughout the sequel!

Princess Solaria


End file.
